Dejare de amarlos
by Yami-Miniwa
Summary: Has amado a tus sempais todo el tiempo y ellos lo saben y aun asi te humillan y te ignoran pero... ¿Que pasara cuando dejes de amarlos? All X Lectora X Ocs
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 - Dejare... de amarlos**

Eras una chica normal notenias pechos grandes, no tenias nada para resaltar o eso creiasalver que todos tus sempais de los que estabas completamente y profundamente enemorada no te daban ni la mas minima atencion a tu existencia...

Tus sempais son los chicos mas populares de la secundaria Namimori y son un año mayor que tu... sus nombres son:

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Gokudera Hayato

Yamamoto Takeshi

Mukuro Rokudo

Hibari Kyoya

Reborn

Kozato Enma

Superbi Squalo

Belphegor

Fran

Xanxus

Cavallone Dino

Byakuran

Esos son sus nombres si lo se son muchos pero no puedes evitar sentirte atraida por ellos es imposible ademas ellos te gustaban antes de que fueran populares pero no tenias las agallas para cofesarte y ahora mucho menos y peor es que ellos se burlan de ti ya que eres la nerd o la Dame como ellos dicen...

Igual no prestabas mucha atencion pero hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todos te hicieron una broma pesada basicamente pegaron afiches por toda la escuela sobre algo intimo de ti, no, no era nada malo

Los afiches decias que no habias dado tu primer beso y eso no te hubiera importado pero todo comenzaron a burlarse de ti diciendo cosas como:

"No has besado era de esperar si no eres para nada guapa"

"De seguro moriras virgen"

"No es una noticia, nadie te besara ni anque fuera un favor"

Esas palabras te herian, pero lo que te hirio mas fue el saber que los sempais fueron los de la idea de la broma...

Ahora te encontrabas corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Namimori no sabias a donde ibas y no te importaba, solo querias llorar y olvidar todas esas palabras hirientes, no entendias porque te odiaban tanto pero aun asi dolia y mucho

Te metiste en un callejon y te sentaste sin esperar comenzaste a romper en llanto...

-D-Disculpa ¿Estas bien?- te pregunto una voz

-N-No es n-nada...- dijiste mientras llorabas sin ver a la persona

-No lo parece, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o a tu casa?- volvio a decir la voz

Lentamente levantaste la vista para ver a la persona, y te sorprendiste de lo que viste él era...

 **Bueno esta es una pequeña introduccion a la historia que quiero comenzar, no dejare las demas no lo vayan a pensar... Bueno este es la introduccion asique el capitulo 1 sera el proximo, gracias por leer**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1 - Realmento ¿No son familia?**

-No lo parece, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o a tu casa?- volvio a decir la voz

Lentamente levantaste la vista para ver a la persona, y te sorprendiste de lo que viste él era un chico de unos 18 años cabello castaño y rebelde, piel clara... Se parecia a...

-¿S-Sawada-sempai?- preguntaste un poco aturdida

-Ano... creo que me confundes con alguien...- te dijo el chico un poco timido pero aun asi sonriendo

El tenia razon, se parecia Sawada Tsunayoshi pero sus ojos, si sus ojos no eran color avellana eran de un verde bosque hermoso...

-S-Sumimase... p-pense q-que era otra p-persona- dijiste mientras bajabas la mirada con tristeza de alguna manera querias que tus sempais vinieran y te dijeran que lo sienten aunque sea una mentira...

-No importa cualquiera puede equivocarse, por cierto mi nombre es Tatsuma Sawano, ¿Cual es tu nombre?- te pregunto

-S-Soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A)- dijiste timidamente y con una que otra lagrima en tus ojos

-Bien (T/N)-chan ¿Porque lloras?- te pregunto mientras se agachaba a tu altura ya que estabas sentada en el suelo

-N-No es i-importante...-

-Si algo hizo llorar a una linda chica claro que es importante, ya se ven te mostrare un lugar que de seguro te animara- te dijo con una brillante sonrisa

-H-Hai...- dijiste un poco sonrojada ya que te llamo linda, y te sonrojasate mas cuando tomo tu mano y te comenzo a guiar a un lugar

Por alguna razon, sentias que podias confiar en ese chico despues de todo que podrias perder...

Despues de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a un restaurante de ramen y entraron en este establecimiento...

-Hola, minna traje a una invitada- dijo Tatsuma mientras te guiaba a una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Tatsuma!- le saludo el dueño del restaurante con una sonrisa

-Hola señor Yamashita- le respondio este

-Oh, ¡Que linda chica ¿Es tu novia?!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Tatsuma y a ti

-¡N-No solo somos amigos!- dijo rapidamente

-Oh, Que pena es hermosa- dijo mientras se iba a preparar unos platillos

-Ja, ja lo siento el e como mi padre en todos los sentidos- te dijo Tatsuma con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No importa... gracias por traerme Sawano-sempai- respondiste con una sonrisa

-Ni lo menciones, despues de comer te presentare a mis amigos de seguro te agradaran- te dijo mientras iba a pedir los platillos

Tatsuma se fue a pedir la comida y tu te quedaste en la mesa un poco incomoda ya que nunca habias estado alli es cierto Yamamoto Takeshi tenia un restaurante pero nunca fuiste invitada y eso te ponia triste, y ahora te entristeciste al recordarlo...

-¡Hey!- dijo alguien mientras abria las puertas del restaurante con una sonrisa

Volteaste a ver y era un chico de la misma edad que Tatsuma pero tenia cabello negro, piel bronceada y unos ojos azules profundos... era identico a Yamamoto-sempai ecepto por sus ojos al igual que Tatsuma se patecia a Tsuna solo por sus ojos se diferenciaban...

-Hola, Yamashita-kun ven te presentare a alguien- dijo Tatsuma mientras caminaba hacia ti ya con la comida

-Yamashita Takashi ella es (T/N) (T/A), (T/N) (T/N) el es Yamashita Takashi- los presento

-Hey, es un gusto conocerte (T/N)-chan- te dijo Yamashita

-E-El gusto es mio Y-Yamashita-sempai- dijiste timidamente

-Aww, Es tan kawaii- dijo Yamashita haciendote sonrojar

Hablaron un rato y te diste cuenta que Takashi era el hijo del dueño del restaurante de ramen, tambien que vivian cerca de alli y que te faltaban conoce a unos cuantas personas mas, estabn hablando muy animadamente cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe...

-¡Capo! ¡Que bien que lo encuentro!- dijo un chico igualito a Gokudera solo que con ojos morados claros casi llegando a lila

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Tatsuma

-De hecho, Bando escapo de casa de nuevo- dijo el chico de ojos lila con un suspiro

-Siempre hace lo mismo, creo que deberiamos buscarlo...- dijo pero volteo a verte con una sonrisa

-Por cierto quiero que conozcas a (T/N)-chan, (T/N)-chan el es Gokusha Hayate, mi amigo- dijo Tatsuma mientras te señalaba al chico de ojos lila

-U-Un g-gusto- dijiste haciendo una reverencia

-El gusto es mio (T/N)-chan- te dijo con una brillante sonrisa

-Datte, deberiamos buscar a Bando-kun- dijo Yamashita

-Cierto... (T/N)-chan quieres venir, asi conocerias a los demas- te dijo Tatsuma

-A-Ano... ¿P-Puedo ir?- preguntaste timidamente

-Claro, ahora necesitamos ayuda- dijo Gokusha

Los cuatro salieron del restaurante y fueron a buscar a Bando, Tatsuma y sus amigo te dijeron que Bando tenia cabello negro y rizado, piel clara, ojos Amarillos y vestia siempre como un conejito o si y tenia 6 años...

-6 años, pobrecillo de seguro estara asustado..- murmuraste

-No lo creas tal vez tenga 6 pero es un demonio- te dijo Gokusha

-Ja, ja Bando-kun y Gokusha-kun no se llevan muy bien- dijo Yamashita

-Aun asi se protejen mutuamente, verdad Gokusha- dijo Tatsuma

-Solo protejo a ese estupido conejo por que va contra mis principios dejar que lastimen a las personas inocentes- dijo Gokusha

-E-Eso es muy noble de su parte Gokusha-sempai- dijiste con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco al nombrado

-N-No es n-nada...- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

Despues de buscarlo e el parque, al lado de un pequeño lago se les ocurrioseparase para buscarlo en el parque de diversiones. Ahora ibas de camino hacia el parque pero cuando ibas llegando algo o mejor dicho alguien se te tiro encima...

-¡A-Ayudame!- te pidio el pequeño niño mientras se escondia detras de ti

-¿Q-Que pasa..?- le preguntaste

-E-El me quiere pegar...- te dijo mientras señalaba hacia adelante

Volteaste aver y viste un chico de cabello negro cuervo, piel clara y ojos color purpura oscuro se parecia a Hibari-sempai pero como siempre distinto color de ojos...

-Dame al chico- te dijo el chico de ojos purpura que ya estaba delante de ti

-¿P-Para que lo q-quieres?- le preguntaste

-... Rompio las reglas, ahora damelo y lo sancionare- te dijo de nuevo

-S-Si te molesto l-lo s-siento mucho... daga... ¿L-Lo puedes dejar ir? S-Solo p-por hoy- le pediste mientras temblabas levemente ya que ese chico si daba miedo

-... Bien- dijo solamente mientras se daba la vuelta listo para irse

-¡S-Shotomate! ¡¿C-Como te l-llamas?!- le preguntaste

-Hiraki Kyouta...- dijo sin darse la vuelta y siguio caminando

-H-Hiraki-semapi...- murmuraste mientras lo veias alejarse

-Ne... Onee-san ¿Como lograste que Black cat te dejara viva?- te pregunto el chico muy interesado

-¿Black Cat?- preguntaste

-Hai, ese chico se le conoce como Black Cat, es el presidente del comite de disciplina de Maninori School- te explico el chico

-¿En serio? No parece tan malo- dijiste

-Pero es raro que no le de "Mala suerte" a alguien... ne... Onee-san ¿Eres su novia?- te pregunto haciendo que te sonrojaras mucho

-N-No l-lo soy... ¿Como te llamas?- le pregntaste tratando de cambiar de tema

-umm... Soy Lau Bando pero puedes llamarme Bando no me gusta mi nombre- te dijo el pequeñin

-¿Bando-kun? Eres el chico que Sawano-sempai buscaba- dijiste

-¿Eh? Tatsuma-san me buscaba es extraño- dijo el niño

-Ano.. deberiamos volver con los chicos estan preocupados por ti ademas ya esta anocheciendo- dijiste mirando al cielo

-Tienes razon Onee-san- te dijo

-Soy (T/N), me puedes llamar por mi nombre- le dijiste con una sonrisa

-Claro, pero prefiero que seas mi hermana onee-san- te dijo

-Como quieras Bando-san- respondiste

Bando te guio hasta la casa de Tatsuma ya que tu no la conocias y llegaron como a las 6:00 pm, cuando llegaste a la puerta tocaste la puerta...

-¡Hola! ¿Quien eres?- te pregunto una mujer con el mismo cabello de Tatsuma y los mismos ojos

-S-Soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A) y s-solo vine para d-dejar a B-Bando-san- dijiste timidamente

-¡Oh Bando! ¡Estaba tan preocupada, gracias por traerlo! Por favor pasa Tatsuma esta arriva parecia preocupado junto a Yamashita y Gokusha- te dijo la mujer

-G-Gracias señora- dijiste mientras pasabas

-Mi nombre es Lala pero me puedes llamar okasan- te dijo con una sonrisa

Despues de hablar un poco con Lala-san te dijo que fueras a ver a los chicos tu timadamente asentiste y fuiste hacia la habitacion de Tatsuma, cuando llegaste a la par de la puerta no se escuchaba nada asique con cuidado tocaste...

-Pase...- escuchaste la voz de Tatsuma del otro lado

Con cuidado abriste la puerta, y asomaste la cabeza con cautela...

-S-Sawano-sempai...- dijiste

-¡(T/N)-chan!- grito mientras corria hacia ti y te abrazaba con fuerza dejandote en shock

-¡Estabamos tan preocupados (T/N)-chan! ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!- te grito Gokusha pero sabias que era por su preocupacion

-Pensabamos que te paso algo... me alegro que estes bien..- te dijo Yamashita

-N-No queria p-preocuparlos s-sempais- dijiste con un leve tartamudeo

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya estas aqui- te dijo Tatsuma con una sonrisa

Al verlo sonreir te sonrojaste notablemente ya que te parecia muy atractivo, a parte que se parecia a Sawada-sempai...

Lala te invito a cenar te querias negar pero en ese momento una lluvia comenzo y todos se negaron a dejarte ir con esa lluvia asique decidiste aceptar la propuesta de Lala y quedarte a cenar en casa de los Sawano

No querias ser una molestia asique le ayudaste a hacer la cena a Lala y esta gustosamente acepto tu ayuda, los chicos fueron de regreso al cuarto de Tatsuma ya que tenian que hablar algunas cosas...

-Creo que... ya esta lista- dijiste mientras apagabas el fuego de la cocina

-¡Prefecto! Ire a buscar a los muchachos onegai, ¿Podrias servir la mesa?- te pidio Lala

-H-Hai yo me encargare- dijiste con una sonrisa

Lala se fue a llamar a los chicos. Tu te quedaste poniendo la mesa, pero se te vino a la mente un chico que conociste hoy...

 _"Hiraki Kyouta, por que Bando-kun dijo que era mala persona... no lo parecia a mi punto de vista... se parece a Hibari-sempai teniendo un aura oscura y aterradora, pero ambos son guapos... ¡ESPERA! ¡(T/N) no puedes pensar que un chico es guapo cuando lo acabas de conocer!... pero no dire que es feo ¡Arg! ¡¿Que me pasa?!"_ pensabas mientras ponias la mesa

Estabas muy sumergida en tus pensamientos que ni te diste cuenta que los chicos ya estaban sentados y habia uno que no habias conocido, cuando lo viste que quedaste perpleja era un hombre de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos rojos ¡Se parecia a Reborn-sempai!

-(T/N)-chan... (T/N)-CHAN... ¡(T/N)-chan!- te grito Tatsuma sacandote de tus shock

-A-Ano... s-sumimasen...- dijiste haciendo una reverencia

-Daijobu, solo te presentaba a Revolt el es mi maestro ya que no voy muy bien en la escuela- dijo Tatsuma

-E-Es un placer c-conocerlo R-Revolt-sempai- dijiste haciendo una reverencia

-Vaya, quien diria que una chica tan linda estuviera en casa de mi estupido alumno- dijo Revolt con una sonrisa coqueta haciendote sonrojar

-Vaya, vaya dejan a la pobre chica... ven (T/N)-chan vamos a comer- te dijo Lala y tu solo asentiste

La cena era en silencio hasta que Bando decidio hablar de algo vergonzoso...

-Nee... sabian que (T/N)-nee es la novia de Black Cat- comento Bando haciendo escupir a todos lo que tenian en su boca y tu te atragantaste

-E-Eso... ¿Eso es cierto (T/N)-chan?- te pregunto Tatsuma

-N-No...- dijiste mientras tratabas de ocultar tu rostro carmin

-Claro que lo eres sino por que no te ataco cuando me ocultabas- volvio a decir el niño

-¿Paso eso?- pregunto Yamashita

Tu solo asentiste timidamente...

-P-Pero yo creo que e-el solo t-trataba de ser a-amable...- dijiste

-Si Hiraki no te ataco es algo para sorprenderse el no perdona a nadie... hasta hoy- dijo Revolt con una sonrisa

Despues de aclararles que no eras la novia de Hiraki-sempai, Tatsuma te pregunto algo...

-(T/N)-chan, cuando te encontre ¿Por que llorabas?-

 _"Es cierto estaba llorando cuando Sawano-sempai me encontro, era por esa broma... ya ni me acordaba me la pase tan bien buscando a Bando-kun y estando junto a ellos que se podria decir que me olvide de los sempais por un momento..."_ Pensaste

-¡¿Estabas llorando?!- te pregunto un muy preocupado Gokusha

-N-No era n-nada... ya saben solo tonterias de chicas- dijiste

-... No lo parecia- dijo Tatsuma

-Si algo te hizo llorar debio ser muy grave, puedes contarnos somos amigos verdad- te dijo Yamashita

-Si fue alguien, lo puedo hacer sufrir si quieres- dijo Revolt

Te sorprendiste de lo que te decian apenas te conocian y eran tan amables contigo, sin darte cuenta unas lagrimas se dezlisaron de tus mejillas preocupando a los presentes e incluso se preocupo Lala, la cual estaba entrando en ese mismo momento...

-(T/N)-chan ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto Lala con preocupacion

-(T/N)-chan, a-ano... te duele algo, te sientes mal, ¿Quieres agua?- te preguntaba Tatsuma muy alterado

Mientras que los otros solo esperaban por si pedias algo ir inmediatamente a traertelo...

-N-No es nada... es solo que m-me s-siento muy feliz de que seamos a-amigos- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Nosotros tambien nos alegramos de ser tus amigos- dijo Tatsuma

-Claro que solo soy amigo de (T/N)-chan de los demas ni hablar- dijo Revolt

-¡REVOLT!- gritaron todos mientras que tu y Lala solo reian ante la escena

Si... sin duda ellos eran tus nuevos amores... no pensabas volver atras nunca mas...

 **En el proximo capitulo**

 _ **Conociste a Tatsuma y sus amigos pero que pasara cuando estos lleguen a traerte a Namimori**_

 _ **-(T/N)-chan...-**_

 _ **-Venimos por ti...-**_

 _ **-¿Quienes son estos herviboros que obstruyen la paz? Los mordere hasta la muerte-**_

 _ **Sip, sin duda sera un dia agitado para ti...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos y aqui estoy presentando el capitulo dos junto a... Tatsuma-san *aplausos***

 **Tatsuma: arigato minna**

 **Yo: se que no he podido actualizar muy seguido. Gomenasai minna!**

 **Tatsuma: no se preocupen Revolt tiene una idea para que escriba mas seguido, aunque no se cual es *sonrie***

 **Revolt: Aqui esta *muestra un vestido rosa***

 **Yo: ALEJA ESO DE MI!**

 **Revolt: entonces escribe ahora**

 **Yo: *empiza a escribir***

 **Tatsuma: bien Akane-chan esta ocupada, asique solo aclarar que los personajes de KHR no le pertenecen a Akane-chan. Solo le pertencen los ocs y la historia... ¡DISFRUTEN LEYENDO! (Y no odien tanto a los Vongola)**

 **Capitulo 2 - ¿Vonglia vs Vongola?**

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

Los pajaros cantabn, el sol brillaba y oh si tu aun estabas dormida y ya eran las 7:00 en pocas palabras llegaras tarde a la escuela...

-*bostezo*...- bostesaste mientras te estirabas y frotabas tus ojos todo iba bien hasta que...

-¡LLEGO TARDE!- gritaste

-¡(T/N)-chan! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Tatsuma entrando a la habitacion rapidamente

-S-Si... e-es solo que...- trataste de decir pero te diste cuenta que solo llevabas puesta una camisa de vestir que te quedaba grande y no cubria mucho que digamos...

-¡N-No m-me v-veas!- gritaste mientras te tapabas con las mantas

-¿Are?... ¡S-Sumimase!- dijo Tatsuma mientras se sonrojaba y cerraba la puerta rapidamente

Despues de ese incidente te alistaste rapido para ir a la escuela. Bajaste corriendo las escaleras con desesperacion tenias que llegar a tiempo per ¡Solo tenias 20 minutos!...

-(T/N)-chan ¿Sucede algo?- te pregunto Lala

-T-Tengo que ir a la e-escuela...- dijiste mientras buscabas con la mirada tus zapatos

-... Solo tienes 18 minutos- dijo la voz profunda e Revolt a la par tuya dandote un pequeño susto y sonrojandote en la cercania que este tenia

-¡Revolt! No asustes a (T/N)-chan- le dijo Tatsuma

-Urusai, Estupido alumno... vamos- te dijo Revolt

-¿D-Donde?- preguntaste con timidez

-Conozco a alguien que te llevara con gusto a Namimori School- te dijo Revolt con una sonrisa

-¿C-Como sabes d-donde estudio?- le preguntaste

-El logotipo de tu blusa-

Despues de eso y de convencer a Tatsuma de dejarte sola con Revolt, fueron a unas cuadras a la derecha de la casa de Tatsuma...

-Es aqui- dijo Revolt

Volteaste a ver y era un gran edificio o mejor dicho una escuela casi identica a Namimori, solo que esta era blanca con azul oscuro...

-¿A-Aqui?- preguntaste a lo que Revolt solo asintio

-¿Que hacen aqui?- se escucho una voz masculina detras de ustedes

-Ciao, Hiraki- lo saludo Revolt

-...Respondan- dijo el chico

-(T/N)-chan va tarde a clases y bueno pense que la podrias llevar en tu motocicleta-le dijo directamente Revolt

-¿Uh?- fue lo unico que dijo el chico antes de posar su mirada en ti

-N-No es n-necesario H-Hiraki-sempai n-no quiero ser un problema...- dijiste con nerviosismo al tener su mirada sobre ti

Hiraki no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y se fue...

-S-Supongo que no ire a Namimori hoy...- dijiste con un suspiro de cansancio

-Sube.- dijo la voz de Hiraki

Volteaste a ver y alli estaba Hiraki subido a una motocicleta color negra con rayas purpuras, el en sus manos tenia un casco negro

-Bueno que esperas ve- te dijo Revolt dandote un pequeño empujon

-H-Hai...- murmuraste mientras caminabas hacia la motocicleta

-Toma- te dijo Hiraki dandote el casco negro

-P-Pero ¿Y tu?- preguntaste al ver que no habia otro casco

-No lo necesito- dijo

-P-Pero tu vas conduciendo, s-si algo pasara n-no quiero que...-

-Escucha, toma el casco yo ya he soportado muchos golpes al caerme de esta cosa, pero si algo pasa quiero que estes a salvo- te dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Te sonrojaste, y timidamente te subiste a la parte de atras de la motocicleta...

-Agarrate de mi cintura- te dijo Hiraki

-¿E-Eh?- preguntaste con un gran sonrojo subiendo por tus mejillas

-Tomate de mi cintura, o podrias caer- te volvio a decir

Despues de una pequeña discucion por tomarte de su cintura el al fin logro hacer que lo hicieras ¿Como? pues fingio que iba a acelerar y por instinto te tomaste con fuerza de su cintura... Ahora van en la carretera con un Hiraki sonriendo victorioso y una (T/N) roja como un tomate...

El viaje iba en silencio pero era un silencio muy comodo hasta que...

*Ring* *Ring*

Se escucho el celular de Hiraki...

Hiraki tomo su celular y contesto poniendole altavoz

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Hiraki

 **-Hola, Hiraki-san necesitamos su ayuda muy urgentemente-**

-Estoy ocupado-

 **-P-Pero es muy importatnte Hiraki-san-**

-No puedo...-

 **-P-Pero...-**

-No-

Fue lo unico que dijo Hiraki antes de colgar...

-H-Hiraki-s-sempai, puede dejarme aqui... d-de seguro ellos n-necesitan su ayuda a-ahora- dijiste con timidez

-Pero tu escuela...-

-Estoy cerca desde aqui llego a tiempo- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Bien, pero ten cuidado- te dijo mientras paraba la motocicleta para que bajaras

-Lo tendre y gracias por traerme hasta aqui Hiraki-sempai- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Como sea- te dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Despues de eso Hiraki se fue, y decidiste seguir tu camino a Namimori a paso rapido.

Cuando llegaste nadie se percato de tu presencia, como siempre las clases fueron como siempre las idols de Namimori te hacian la vida imposible mas Kyoko Sasagawa y Chrome Rokudo aun no entendias porque te odian tanto pero ya que no hay nada que hacer...

Estabas ya en la ultima clases y... ¡AL FIN! tocaron el timbre y eso significa libertad... estabas caminando hacia la salida pero te encontraste con las idols mas populares de Namimori..

-Miren pero si es (T/N)-nerd- dijo Kyoko

-Pense que te habias ido corriendo llorando y no volverias- te dijo Chrome con una mirada que decia "Maldita sea porque volviste"

-N-No quiero p-problemas...- dijiste mientras te tratabas de ir

-A no, bien entonces creo que igual los tendras- te dijo Kyoko tirandote hacia la pared fuertemente haciendote daño

-Y-Ya basta...- dijiste parandote

-Solo fuer un golpe superalo, vaya que eres debil, y asi piensas que algun sempai te amaria- te dijo Chrome con burla en su voz

-Eres patetica- te dijo Kyoko

Las dos se fueron riendose de ti y tu te quedaste alli mientras sentias que las lagrimas llegaban a tus ojos...

-N-No voy a l-llorar...- murmuraste mientras apretabas tus libros a tu pecho y seguias tu camino...

Estabas caminando hacia la salida, cuando llegaste escuchaste como unas chicas gritaban cosas como:

"¡Oh Dios es tan guapo!"

"¡¿Tienes novia?!"

"¡¿Me das tu numero?!"

Seguiste tu camino sin voltear a ver quienes eran de seguro solo eran unos Playboys que pronto se burlarian de ti ... Estabas a punto de irte cuando..

-¡(T/N)-chan!- grito la voz de Tatsuma

-Hey (T/N)- te saludo tambien Yamashita

-Hola- te dijo Gokusha con una sonrisa

-M-Minna ¿Q-Que ..?-

-Venimos por ti, claro- te dijo Yamashita con una gran sonrisa y podrias jurar que escuchaste muchos suspiros de mujeres

-Queriamos saber si quieres salir con nosotros hoy, los demas quieren conocerte- te dijo Tatsuma con una sonrisa

-Sera divertido y si vienes, el estupido mercenario se callara- dijo Gokusha

-¿M-Mercenario?- preguntaste con miedo

-N-No es nada- dijeron los tres rapidamente

-¿Y bien vas a venir?- pregunto Yamashita

Estabas a punto de contestar pero...

-¿Quienes son estos herbivoros que obstruyen la paz? Los modere hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari mientras sacab las tonfas de quien sabe donde

-¿Herbivoros?- pregunto Tatsuma mientras pasaba un brazo sobre tus hobros

Hibari poso su mirada en ti y Tatsuma... el te conocia eras una chica un años menor que el y siempre supo que tu sentias algo por el pero adivina que a el no le importaba lo que tu sentias en lo mas minimos...

-Herbivoros, fuera de mi escuela- lo hecho Hibari

-¡NOOO! ¡Quedense un poco mas~!- les gritaban las chicas tratando de coquetear con ellos

-Bien, solo veniamos por (T/N)-chan- dijo Tatsuma dandote un abrazo

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos e incluso Hibari se sorprendio pero lo oculto muy bien

-Como es posible que tres chicos tan guapos esten buscando a la estupida y horrenda (T/N)-nerd- dijo una chica al azar

-De seguro les pago para que lo dijeran- la secundo otra

Todos comenzaron a criticarte, bajaste tu cabeza tratando de no llorar pero unque no lo pareciera las palabras duelen y duelen mucho mas de que se imaginan... era obvio que despues de eso Tatsuma y los demas dejaran de hablarte...

 _-Ellos se alejaran de mi tal y como mis sempais es decir ¿Quien quiere estar con la nerd? ¿Quien quisiera estar conmigo?-_ pensaste con tristeza

-¡Urusai, engreidas!- les grito Gokusha con furia

En ese instante todas las chicas se quedaron calladas y anonadas por la reaccion del chico albino...

-¡Si vuelven a hablar de ella asi! ¡Dense por muertas escucharon, hijas de p...!- iba a decir para Yamashita le tapo la boca

-Lo que Gokusha-kun quiere decir es que... no queremos escuchar que critacan a nuestra amiga delante de nosotros- dijo Tatsuma con voz seria

Todos estaban callados mientras que Hibari solo observaba silenciosamente la escena que estaba delante de el...

-¿Que es tan especial en ella?- dijo Kyoko saliendo entre la multitud

-No es nada mas que un estorbo- dijo Chrome junto a Kyoko

-Claro, mirenla es una completa perdedora... no usa maquillaje, ni joyas como las mujeres de los siglos pasados- dijo Kyoko en tono burlon

Todos se rieron por ese comentario... ya era mucho para ti no podias seguir sosteniendo tus lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrima se dezliso por tus mejillas, aunque no paso desapercibida por los chicos...

-¡TU HIJA DE P...!- le iba a gritar Gokusha pero

-Esa no es una forma de hablarles a tus compañeras, mucho mas cuando ellas no te han echo nada- dijo una chica de cabello café oscuro, ojos amarillos y piel clara

-¡Haku-san!- gritaron los chicos

-...¿H-Haku-san?...- murmuraste viendo a la chica que ahora caminaba hacia ustedes

-¿Quien rayos eres?- le pregunto Chrome

-Soy Miwa Haku, amiga de Tatsuma, Yamashita y un poco de Gokusha...- dijo con una sonrisa y se acerco a ti..

-Estas bien, no te preocupes escucha bien **las palabras solo duelen cuando importa quien las dice**...- te dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba tus lagrimas

-Si eres amiga de ellos ¿Porque te importa la nerd?- le pregunto Kyoko

-Porque ella es amiga de ellos, y si es asi tambien es mi amiga- le respondio

-Herviboros, largo de aqui o los mordere hasta la muerte...- dijo Hibari ya aburrido de lo que sucedia

-Nos iremos no queremos problemas- hablo Haku

-Pero la Dame-hervibora se queda, tendra un castigo por obstruis la paz de Namimori- hablo Hibari friamente sin siquiera mirarte lo cual te dolio

-Entnces nos quedaremos- dijo Yamashita

-...-

-Si, (T/N)-chan no obstruyo la paz fuimos nosotrso no tiene que ser castigada- hablo esta ves Tatsuma

-Asumire mis actos pero... ¡Y esas estupidas mujeres no les diras nada!- grito señalando a Kyoko y Chrome

-No. Solo la hervibora- sentencio Hibari

-Pero...- iba a decir Tatsuma

-Sawano-sempai e-esta b-bien...- dijeste con una sonrisa de tristeza

-No (T/N), no esta bien- hablo Tatsuma

-¿Que pasa aqui?- hablo la voz de Tsunayoshi-sempai

-Yo, minna- dijo la voz de Yamamoto

-tch- ese fue Gokudera

-¡Oh Tsu-kun es horrible! ¡(T/N) quiere ser el centro de atencion!-dijo Kyoko mientras corria a abrazar a Tsuna del cuello

-Y lo peor que nos hace parecer las malas- la secundo Chrome tapandose la cara con sus manos

Tsuna levanto la mirada y te vio a ti, ten mando una mirada muy aterradora que te hizo esconderte un poco detras de Tatsuma

-¿Are?- pregunto Tatsuma pues te mirabas muy asustada

-¡Quieres ser el centro de todo, pues mira no me importa lo que hagas pero si metes a Kyoko-chan en eso lo lamentaras!- te grito Tsuna mientras te tomaba fuertemente del brazo

-¡Sueltala ¿Quien diablos te crees?!- le grito Tatsuma mientras empujaba a Tsuna lejos de ti

-¡Juudaime! ¡Bastardo!- le grito Gokudera a Tatsuma

-Ella molesto a Kyoko-chan y Chrome-chan- dijo Tsuna con enojo viendo al chico parecido a el..

-¿(T/N)-chan las molesto? Si seran imbeciles las que comenzaron fueros esas- dijo Tatsuma señalando a Kyoko y Chrome

-Es verdad las dos se burlaron de (T/N)- dijo Yamashita

-Esas zorr...-

-Calma Gokusha-kun- le dijo Yamashita tapandolole la boca otra vez

-Kyoko-chan nunca hiciera eso- dijo Yamamoto

-Ademas todos los rumores dicen que esas "cosa" le hace la vida imposible a mis amigas- dijo Tsuna refiriendose a ti como cosa

-Maldita mujer...- murmuro con desprecio Gokudera

-Pero eso no es verdad- dijo Tatsuma

-Bien, si nos es verdad ¡Que cualquiera venga y diga que ha sido testigo que Kyoko y Chrome le hicieron daños a (T/N) levante la mano ahora!- grito Tsuna pero nadie dijo nada de nada

-Ahora ¡Si (T/N) le hiso algo a Kyoko y Chrome levanten la mano ahora!- volvio a decir y esta vez todos levantaron la mano en tu contra

-Ven, ella es la hipocrita- dijo Yamamoto

-No te atyrevas a llamarla asi- le replico Yamashita

-La maldita mujer es buena actriz- dijo Gokudera

-Las unicas actrices de cuarta aqui son las zorras de tus amigas- le dijo Gokusha

-¡QUE DIJISTE BASTADO!- le grito Gokudera

-LO QUE OISTE IMBECIL!- le grito Gokusha

-Diles a tus amigos que dejen a los mios- dijo Tsuna con el ceño fruncido

-¿Mis amigos? Tu dicelos a los tuyos ya que ellos comenzaron- le replico Tatsuma

Y asi comenzo una palea intentabas detenerla pero nadie te hacia caso, incluso Hibari se unio a a pelea en contra tuya claro...

-C-Chicos y-ya basta...- dijiste

 **¡SLAMP!**

Fue lo que se excuho cuando Kyoko te dio una cachetada tirandote al suelo...

-¡(TN)-CHAN!- gritaron tus amigos te fueron a ayudar a levantarte

-¡MALDITA!- le grito Gokudera

MIentras que Tatsuma y Yamashita solo se contenian las ganas de asesinarla en ese momento

-¿Porque la has golpeado?- le pregunto Tatsuma

-Ella me intento golpera primero- se defendio Kyoko

-E-Eso n-no e-es c-cierto...- murmuraste temblando levemente

-Me estas llamando mentirosa- dijo Kyoko con una mirada que te aterro e incluso retrocediste

-...-

-...-

-Bien por obstruis la paz de Namimori y golpear a una alumna seras expulsada de Namimori- dijo Hibari

-¡Espera! ¡Kyoko tambien la golpeo ¿Porque ella sale ilesa?!- le pregunto Yamashita

-Fue por defensa propia-

-Pero tu no viste cuando (T/N) le "intento golpear"- dijo Tatsuma

-...no me importa- dijo Hibari mientras te tomaba del brazo fuertemente de de seguro te quedaria marca

En ese momento unas cadenas fueron dirigidas a Hiari y este las esquivo...

-hnm...- dijo Hibari mirando a su atacante

-No dejare que le hagas daño a (T/N)- dijo...

-H-Hiraki-s-sempai- murmuraste

-¿Estas bien?- te pregunto mientras te tomaba estilo princesa

-S-Si...- murmuraste sonrojandote levemente

-...-

-...-

En ese momento llegaron los dos personas que faltaban...

-Ciaossu- saludo Reborn con una sonrisa coqueta a las chicas

-Ciao- saludo Revolt a sus alumnos con una sonrisa

-¿El es...?- murmuro Tatsuma

-Si es Reborn...- murmuro Gokusha

-¿Que hace aqui?- pregunto Hiraki

-Si el esta aqui eso quiere de cir esos chicos son...- iba a decir Tatsuma pero Revolt lo interrumpio

-Si son los Vongola- finalizo Revolt

-¿D-De que h-hablan?- preguntaste timidamente

-¿uh? Ciao Bella Te ves hermosa- te dijo Revolt mientras te acariciaba la mejilla y te sonrojabas

-A-Arigato...-

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Reborn con voz seria

-...- nadie respondio

-Una vez mas... ¿Quienes son ustedes y por que dfienen a la escoria?- volvio a preguntar llamandote a ti escoria y si te dolio

-Vongola, es muy raro verlos aqui no me lo esperaba... respondiendo a la segunda pregunta no se de que hablas no protejemos escorias es decir... no protegimos a Sasagawa o a Rokudo-san- respondio Revolt enojando a Tsuna

-¡¿Como las has llamado?!- grito el castaño

-Hiraki lleva a (T/N) a descansar y los demas siganlo- dijo Tatsuma

Todos se fueron a excepcion de Revolt y Tatsuma que se quedaron a hablar con los Vongola

-No permitire que les faltes el respeto a mis amigos- hablo Tsuna

-Estamos en la misma situacion, no pienso dejar que insultes a (T/N) de esa manera nunca mas- le respondio Tatsuma

-¿Estan retando a los Vongola?- pregunto Reborn

-Quien sabe- respondio Revolt

-Escuchen bien no quiero que vuelvan a hablarle asi a (T/N) y yo no volvere a hablarle asi a sus amigas, pero... si desobedecen tendran que aceptar las consecuencias ongola- les dijo Tatsuma y se dio la vuelta para irse

-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES?!- grito Gokudera con furia

-Somos Vonglia, y al igual que Vongola nunca hemos perdido... Sayonara- les dijo Revolt y se fue dejando a los Vongola muy molestos...

 **En el proximo capitulo...**

 **Los Vonglia se niegan a dejarte regresa a Namimori y se les ocurre una idea...**

 **-Iras con nosotros a Maninori-**

 **-¡¿QUE?!-**

 **-Sera divertido conoceras a los Vagnia y al mercenario-**

 **-...-**

 **-Por faltar a clases te modere hasta la muerte hervibora-**

 **-Pense que la habias expulsado...-**

 **-No te metas herbivoro-**

 **-No me llames herbivoro, estupida alondra-**

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy...**

 **Gokusha: Espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Yo: Gokusha-san no parecia llevarse bien con los Vongola**

 **Gokusha: Creo que ellos pueden cambiar pero mientras no lo hagan los odiare...**

 **Yo: Y ¿Que piensas de Kyoko y Chrome?**

 **Gokusha: Esas hijas de *sensurado* son unas *sensurado***

 **Yo: Bueno Espero que les haya gustado y... nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo. Ciao ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: ¡Hi! Minna he vuelto *se esconde* perdon por no actualizar antes...**

 **Gokusha: Akane-san ¿Esta bien?**

 **Yo: Si lo estoy, bueno hoy como invitado inicial tenemos a Gokusha Hayate ^o^**

 **Gokusha: Akane-san, Revolt-san la estaba buscando... pero no recuerdo para que...**

 **Revolt: *aparece magicamente* Aqui estas *saca el vestido rosa***

 **Yo: N-No aleja eso ya estoy actualizando... No puedes ponermelo porque ya actualice...**

 **Revolt y Gokusha: ¿Cuando actualizaste?**

 **Yo: Ahora mismo, comencemos...**

 **Capitulo 3 - Welcome to Maninori, (T/N)-chan (parte 1)**

Hiraki te llevo en sus brazos hasta la casa de los Sawano, fueron recibidos por Lala con una sonrisa, pero cuando te vio...

-(T/N)-chan te ves triste ¿Paso algo?- te pregunto Lala

-N-No es nada... L-Lala-san- dijiste con una sonrisa triste

-No lo parece... bueno ya es muy tarde, ¿Por que no te quedas a cenar?- te ofrecio

-N-No q-quisiera ser una molestia... a-ademas esta seria la s-segunda vez que...- trataste de decir pero Lala te interrumpió

-No pasa nada, ademas estoy segura que Tatsuma sera muy feliz de que te quedes aquí, Por cierto ustedes también se quedan ¿Verdad chicos?- pregunto Lala esta vez a Hiraki, Gokusha y Yamashita que venían contigo

-Si no es un problema- dijo Hiraki

-Claro- dijo Yamashita

-Si se puede- - dijo Gokusha

-No es un problema, vengan los 4 a sentarse Tatsuma ya debe de estar por llegar- dijo Lala con una sonrisa

-Iré a preparar la cena- dijo Lala

-O-Onegai... déjeme a-ayudarla- dijiste con timidez

-Claro (T/N)-chan la ultima vez que me ayudaste la comida quedo muy bien, serias una gran esposa- comento Lala

Haciendo sonrojar no solo a ti si no a los 3 chicos que estaban en la sala en ese momento

-A-Arigato...-

-Nosotros iremos a la habitación del Capo para hacer... algunas cosas- dijo Gokusha

-Claro les avisaremos cuando la cena este lista- les dijo Lala

Después que los chicos se fueran estabas a punto de comenzar a ayudar a Lala cuando, sentiste un peso extra en tu pierna izquierda...

-¡Onee-san!- grito Bando con alegría al verte

-B-Bando-san...- dijiste mientras le sonreías al niño

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Onee-san, te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo el niño mientras te jalaba de la mano

-E-Espera B-bando-san debo ayudar a Lala-san- dijiste

-No importa ve y luego me ayudas ¿Bien?- te dijo Lala

-¿Esta segura?- preguntaste

-Claro-

Después de eso Bando te llevo a una puerta de color verde oscuro y en amarillo decía "Bando" de seguro era su habitación... Cuando abrió la habitación ahí estaban dos personas una mujer de unos 19 años de cabello rosa y ojos amarillos, y estaba una niña pequeña de cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes...

-Mira Onee-san ella es Brianna- le dijo Bando señalando a la mujer de cabello rosa

-Y ella es Iris- le dijo esta vez señalando a la niña

-Es un gusto conocerte, como ya te dijo Bando soy Brianna Gokusha hermana de Hayate- te dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Yo soy Iris soy una amiga de Tatsuma-nii- dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-N-No sabia que Gokusha tuviera hermana- comentaste

-Casi no habla de la familia, ¿Que te paso en la muñeca?- te pregunto Brianna viendo la muñeca que Hibari te habia agarrado con fuerza anteriormente

-N-No es nada- dijiste ocultando tu muñeca de su vista

-Bien...- dijo Brianna sin creerte mucho

Hubo un silencio en el lugar cuando de repente...

-¡HOLA!- se escucho una voz femenina

Después de ese grito se escucharon pasos que venían hacia donde tu estabas, y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a...

-¡TU! / ¡Eres tu!- dijeron la chica y tu al mismo tiempo

-Haku ¿Se conocen?- pregunto Brianna

-Mas o menos, la conocí hoy estaba con los chicos frente a Namimori- dijo Haku

-Onee-san ¿Estudias en Namimori?- te pregunto Iris

 _ **"-Bien por obstruis la paz de Namimori y golpear a una alumna seras expulsada de Namimori- dijo Hibari"**_

-Y-Yo n-no estoy segura...- dijiste con tristeza al recordar lo que Hibari te había dicho

-¿Esta todo bien?- te pregunto Brianna

-...Creo que Lala necesita ayuda, vamos chicas no podemos dejarla hacer todo- dijo Haku mientras sacaba a Brianna e Iris y Bando de la habitación

Ahora solo estaban ustedes dos...

-¿Aun te duele lo que paso antes verdad?- te dijo Haku

-Y-Yo...-

-No tienes que responder ya se la respuesta, aunque sigo creyendo que personas como esas no se merecen nada de ti... aun así sigues creyendo en que cambiaran ¿Verdad?-

-C-Creo que t-todos pueden cambiar...- dijiste

-Tienes razón pero para cambiar se necesita querer hacerlo, pero por lo que he visto ellos no quieren cambiar, lo único que quieren es hacerte sufrir, a ellos no le importa tu bienestar, tal vez ya paso mucho tiempo y creas que esto es lo que mereces pero, Tatsuma y los chicos para ellos eres muy importante (T/N)- te volvió a decir Haku

-¿S-Soy i-importante?... ¿P-Para e-ellos?- murmuraste

-Mas de lo que imaginas, Gokusha no es una persona impulsiva pero al verte en problemas ahora, eso cambio radicalmente, pude ver como Tatsuma y Yamashita se trataban de retener, a lo que quiero llegar con esta conversación es que... **No tengas miedo, porque ya no estas sola** \- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Haku antes de salir de la habitación

 _"No tengas miedo, porque ya no estas sola... ¿Realmente ya no lo estoy?... No... Se que ya no lo estoy por todos ustedes Hiraki, Tatsuma, Revolt, Gokusha, Yamashita, Lala, Iris, Brianna y Bando... Arigato"_ Pensaste mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en tu rostro

Rápidamente bajaste corriendo a ayudar a Lala con la cena, al entrar a la cocina viste como Brianna, Iris y haku ayudaban a Lala muy felices y sonrieron mas al verte llegar...

-Vaya pensé que te habías perdido (T/N)-chan- bromeo Brianna

-Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- comento Haku

-Onee-san espero que te guste los bollos que estoy haciendo para ti- dijo Iris

-Gomene es solo que estaba pensando... estoy segura que estarán deliciosos Iris-san-. dijiste con una sonrisa y te acercaste para ayudar tu también

 _"Tal vez pueda ser parte de esta felicidad, tengo que intentarlo"_ pensaste con determinación

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Tatsuma mientras entraba

-Bienvenido/ Si claro/ Nii-san- respondieron Lala, Haku e Iris a su modo

-B-Bienvenido S-Sawano-sempai- dijiste tímidamente

-(T-T/N)-chan... ¿Que haces aquí? N-No me malinterpretes me alegra mucho que estés aquí pero... n-no me lo esperaba s-se supone que te llevarían a tu casa y... estoy seguro que Hiraki decidió traerte aquí...- dijo Tatsuma con un suspiro

-De hacho así fue- dijo Hiraki bajando las escaleras junto a Yamashita y Gokusha

-Trate de decirle Capo pero... también quería que ella estuviera aquí- dijo Gokusha susurrando la ultima parte

-A mi parece genial que haya venido (T/N)-chan- dijo Yamashita mientras te abrazaba por atrás haciéndote sonrojar

-Suéltala- le exigió Hiraki a Yamashita

-Datte...- se quejo Yamashita abrazándote mas

-Suéltala de una vez- le exigió esta vez Gokusha

-Pero a (T/N)-chan no le molesta- les dijo Yamashita

-C-Chicos...- trataba de mantener la calma Tatsuma pero como siempre no se podía

Estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea hasta que...

-¡URUSAI!- grito Haku con furia

-...-

-Estoy leyendo así que guarden silencio o me las pagaran- amenazo y siguió leyendo su libro con tranquilidad

 _"Q-Que miedo...-"_ pensaste

Después de eso la cena estuvo lista y todos estaban ahí bueno casi todos...

-¿Donde esta Revolt?- pregunto Tatsuma

-Dijo que vendría pronto- respondió Lala

-N-No deberíamos esperarlo...- sugeriste

-Es una buena idea, a nadie le gusta comer solo... creo- dijo Yamashita

-Bien esperemos Revolt-san- dijo Gokusha

-Regrese- dijo Revolt el cual ya estaba sentado en su puesto dándole un sorbo a su capuchino

-¿C-Cuando llegaste?- le pregunto Haku

-Hace un momento- respondió este

Después de eso todos comenzaron a cenar y como siempre Bando tenia una pregunta para ti...

-Nee Onee-san Querías esperar a Revolt ¿Acaso es tu novio?- te pregunto el niño con inocencia

Esa preguntar te hizo sonrojar a mil tonos de rojo mientras que todos los chicos menos Revolt se atragantaban con su bebida mientra Revolt solo sonreía con picardia...

-N-N...- estaba a punto de decir pero Revolt te interrumpió

-(T/N)-chan es tan lindo de tu parte querer esperarme, tal y como lo haría una esposa- dijo Revolt mientras que te sonrojabas

-¡Revolt no pongas nerviosa a (T/N)-chan!- le grito Tatsuma con un leve sonrojo ya que te imagino siendo su esposa...

-¿Celoso?- le pregunto Revolt en tono burlón

-N-No e-e e-eso- dijo Tatsuma sonrojándose mas

-Nee... vamos a comer me muero de hambre- dijo Haku con los brazos cruzados

-Esta bien, lo siento- dijo Tatsuma

Después de eso todos comieron en silencio y por suerte para ti Bando ya no tenia alguna pregunta que hacerte, por ahora...

-B-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme...- dijiste mientras te levantabas de la silla

-Tan pronto...- dijo Bando con tristeza

-Onee-san quédate onegai- te pidió Iris con tristeza al ver que te ibas

-Porque no te quedas por la noche (T/N)-chan- te dijo Lala con una sonrisa

-P-Pero n-no quiera..-

-No es una molestia, ¿Por que piensas que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es una molestia?- te pregunto Tatsuma mirándote a los ojos

-E-Es que... bueno... no lo se, supongo que siempre lo he creído...- dijiste

-Bien, vamos (T/N)-chan te mostrare una habitación donde te quedaras hoy- te dijo Lala mientras te guiaba por las escaleras

-¿Siempre lo ha creído?...- murmuro Tatsuma

-Dudo mucho que ella lo crea, de seguro tanto rechazo le hizo creerlo hasta ahora- comento Haku

-Realmente debió sufrir mucho, verdad- dijo Yamashita

-No ganaremos nada lamentandonos, debemos hacerla sentir mejor- dijo Gokusha con una sonrisa

-Gokusha tiene razón, y el primer paso sera alejarla de lo que le hace daño- dijo Revolt con una sonrisa

-Yo preparare las cosas para que mañana pueda presentarse como estudiante en Maninori- dijo Hiraki sacando su teléfono y haciendo una llamada

-Bien, mañana todo cambiara para (T/N)-chan- dijo Tatsuma con una sonrisa al igual que los demás

 **Al dia siguiente**

-¡LLEGO TARDE!- se escucho tu grito en toda la casa de los Sawano

-Cálmate (T/N)-chan- te dijo Tatsuma con una sonrisa

-P-Pero s-solo tengo... ¡20 minutos!- gritaste al ver el reloj

-Pero hoy puedes llegar tarde ya que es tu primer día en Maninori- te volvió a decir

-Pero... ¿Maninori? ¿Esa no es tu escuela?- preguntaste

-Si, vas a ir a nuestra escuela- te dijo

-Pero no puedo no he dicho eso en Namimori, ademas no soy transferida o algo asi- dijiste con nerviosismo

-Escucha (T/N)-chan, no dejare que vuelvas a Namimori ellos no saben apreciarte nosotros sabremos hacerlo, ademas ese chico dijo que estabas expulsada... por favor solo danos una oportunidad (T/N)-chan- te dijo mientras tomaba tus manos

-B-Bien lo haré por Sawano-sempai... pero no tengo uniforme- dijiste con un leve sonrojo

-Puede ir como quieras no hay uniforme en Maninori, solo si eres de algún club- dijo Tatsuma

-¿Que hacen tomados de las manos?... Acaso ¿Son pareja?- dijo Bando apareciendo de la nada dándoles un susto

-NO / N-No- dijeron los dos a su manera

-¿Uh? ¿Que hacen ahí parados? Solo tienen media hora para llegar a Maninori- dijo Lala acercándose a donde estaban

-¡Media hora!- gritaron los dos y se fueron a cambiar

Por suerte para ti Haku te presto un poco de ropa, no era lo que acostumbrabas pero al menos no iras con el uniforme de Namimori a Maninori verdad

-E-Estoy lista...- dijiste mientras bajabas las escaleras

Los 3 chicos se quedaron en shock al verte llevabas puesta una blusa negra, una falda roja con cuadros negros, unas medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón medio alto negros, y tu cabellos suelto te hacia ver mas linda a sus ojos...

-Te queda muy bien ¿Verdad chicos?- les dijo Haku

-S-Si...- fue lo único que puedo decir Tatsuma

-D-De hecho te ves hermosa...- comento Gokusha con un leve sonrojo

-Ja, ja te ves muy bonita, solo espero que no te roben los demás chicos... o los matare- dijo Yamashita murmurando lo últimos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Dijo algo Yamashita-sempai?- preguntaste

-No,nada (T/N)-chan- te dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien ya es hora minna- dijo Gokusha mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Hai- dijeron los tres siguiendo a Gokusha

Durante todo el camino a Maninori los chicos te mostraron sus casas al parecer Gokusha vive en un departamento, Yamashita en una casa estilo japones y Tatsuma bueno ya sabes donde es...

-Llegamos- anuncio Yamashita

-Wow e-es muy g-grande...- dijiste admirando la escuela

Los chicos solo te sonrieron mientras te guiaban a tomar tu horario y que te dijeran tu salón...

-S-Sumimase...- dijiste tratando de llamar la atención del recepcionista

-¿Si en que puedo ayudarle?- te pregunto amablemente

-S-Soy... vine a... e-es decir...- tratabas de formular una respuesta pero no podías

-Ella es (T/N) es la nueva alumna y quería saber su horario y salón- respondió Tatsuma por ti

-¡Oh! ¡Un gusto conocerle... señorita (T/A), mi nombre es Giovanni, por favor espere mientras imprimo su información- te dijo amablemente con una sonrisa

-H-Hai... arigato-

Tres minutos después Giovanni te dio tu horario y tu salón era el 2 B junto a los chicos agradecías que te tocara con ellos...

-¡Estas con nosotros!- grito Yamashita mientras te abrazaba y te daba vueltas

Los chicos te guiaron a su salón y cuando abrieron la puerta fueron derribados por dos chicos que vestían de ¿piratas?

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer hemos ganado Vonglia- dijo un chico rubio, con ojos verdes usaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, a la par de él estaba un chico con un gran sombrero de ¿loro? con cabello aqua y ojos del mismo color...

-¿Quien es la dama?- pregunto el chico de cabello azul aqua

-S-Soy (T/N) ¿Y tu?- preguntaste

-Me llamo Fray, y ese de ahí es Benjamin pero todos le decimos Ben- dijo mientras señalaba al chico rubio

-Es un placer conocer a una bella sirena- dijo Ben mientras te besaba la mano haciéndote sonrojar

-Ben ya deja a (T/N)-chan- le dijo Gokusha

-... ¿Por que debería de alejarme de mi sirenita?- dijo mientras te abrazaba

-¡Ben!- gruño Gokusha

-Ben-san debería de dejar a la dama en paz- dijo Fray

-Bien- dijo Ben soltándote a regañadientes

-Bien chicos las clases están por empezar, por favor tomen asiento- dijo el profesor mientras entraba al salón

Después de presentarte las clases siguieron como siempre, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo...

-(T/N)-chan ven siéntate con nosotros- te invito Tatsuma

-¿P-Puedo?- preguntaste

-Claro- dijo Tatsuma

-La sirena se sentara a la par mía- dijo Ben

-creo que (T/N)-chan prefiere estar conmigo- comento Fray

-Urusai, pajarraco- le gruño Ben

-Cálmense ustedes dos- dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises apareciendo

 _"Se parece a Xanxus-sempai"_ pensaste al verlo

-Perdón por ellos no se saben comportar- te dijo el chico de ojos grises

-N-No importa- respondiste

-Por cierto soy Xerox ¿Y tu?- te pregunto Xerox

-(T/N)- respondiste con una sonrisa

-Nee, pero que damita mas tierna- dijo un hombre de cabello azul, ojos cafés y en sus manos tenia unas gafas de sol

-Soy Loui- se presento el de cabello azul

-E-Encantada- dijiste

-Veo que ya conocieron a (T/N)-chan- dijo Yamashita

-Así es... ya veo porque solo pasaban hablando de ella es muy bonita- comento Xerox con una sonrisa haciéndote sonrojar

-Así que ella es la famosa (T/N)-chan...- dijo una voz masculina

Todos voltearon y vieron a...

 _ **Yo: Bueno eso es todo por hoy :DD y al fin salieron (un poco) los Vagnia x3**_

 _ **Hiraki: De seguro la mayoría quiere saber quien fue el ultimo personaje en salir...**_

 _ **Yo: Si pero esta solo es la primera parte xD**_

 _ **Hiraki: no se preocupen lectoras haremos que actualice lo antes posible...**_

 _ **Yo: Nos leemos luego Ciao ciao**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo: Hi, minna he vuelto *me escondo* antes que todo perdón por no actualizar antes, sé que muchas quieren que continúe pero por favor ¡No le den ánimos a Revolt con ese vestido! QnQ**

 **Bando: Akane-nee-san ¿Qué pasa? Te ves asustada**

 **Yo: No es nada Bando-kun, porque no les das las gracias a las lectoras**

 **Bando: Hai, Por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, Arigato Lectoras-nee-san *sonríe***

 **Akane: ¡Kawaii!**

 ***Suena una alarma***

 **Bando: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Akane: Revolt está cerca y trae una ayudante (Minori_Natsuki_Mei) ¡Me largo! ¡Bando-kun encárgate tú, onegai! *corro***

 **Bando: Hai, los personajes de Vongola y Varia no le pertenecen a Akane-nee-san, Disfruten en capitulo *sonríe***

 **Capítulo 4 - Welcome to Maninori, (T/N)-chan (parte 2)**

-Así que ella es la famosa (T/N)-chan...- dijo una voz masculina

Todos voltearon y vieron a...

-Ryusei-san...- dijo Tatsuma sonriendo

-Hola chicos, déjame presentarme soy Sasawa Ryusei un gusto- dijo el chico de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y piel bronceada

-U-Un gusto soy (T/N) (T/A)- dijiste

-... ¡Eres completamente adorable!...- grito mientras te abrazaba como si fueras un peluche

-Je... ¡Aléjate de mí sirenita!- grito Ben mientras te apartaba de Ryusei

-Ella no es tuya- le dijo Ryusei

-Pero es obvio que ella prefiere a un hombre como yo- dijo Ben

-¿Estas tan seguro? Porque a mí me parece que preferiría a un hombre que sepa cocinar como yo- dijo Ryusei

-¿Cocinar?- preguntaste

-Hai, Ryusei es el mejor chef de Maninori School- te respondió Lui

-Aparte de ser un gran doctor- dijo Tatsuma

-S-Sugoi- dijiste

Todos estaban intentado que Ryusei y Ben dejaran de pelear y parecía que nunca iban a parar hasta que...

-Deténganse...- dijo la voz de Hiraki

-H-Hai...- dijo Ryusei dejando de discutir

-¿Acaso estas en el comité de disciplina?- pregunto Ben

-No, solo les ayudo cuando quiero- respondió el pelinegro

Después de eso todos estaban comiendo e incluso se les unió Gokusha, Yamashita y Revolt...

-(T/N)-chan ¿Quieres un poco?- te ofreció Gokusha un poco de su bento sonriéndote

-C-Claro...- dijiste

-Entonces di "ah"- te dijo

-... A-Ah...- dijiste abriendo la boca y te dio de comer

-Está muy bueno, Arigato- le agradeciste

-No fue nada-

-Nee, (T/N)-chan ¿Quieres del mío?- te pregunto Xerox con una sonrisa

-H-Hai...-

Así paso el día de escuela hasta la hora de salida, estabas saliendo de Maninori hasta que viste a...

-Herbívora, por faltar a clases ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!- dijo un Hibari muy molesto

-¡H-Hibari-s-sempai!- dijiste asustada escondiéndote detrás de Xerox

-Pensé que la habías expulsado- dijo Gokusha

-No te metas herbívoro-

-No me digas herbívoro estúpida alondra- le dijo Gokusha muy molesto

-¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!-

-¡Ya basta! ¡Esta no es Namimori para que vengas a "morder hasta la muerte" a las personas! Además (T/N)-chan se quedara en Maninori y no volverá a Namimori nunca más- dijo Tatsuma

-Yo muerdo hasta la muerte a quien quiera, cuando quiera- dijo Hibari muy molesto

-Además la herbívora sigue siendo alumna de Namimori- dijo Hibari

-Así era, hasta exactamente 5 minutos...- dijo Hiraki caminando hacia ustedes

-¿?-

-Veras pedimos la transferencia de (T/N) a Maninori, ya está hecha desde ahora (T/N) es alumna de Maninori, asique no tienes ningún derecho a "morderla hasta la muerte"- explico Hiraki mientras mostraba el documento firmado por el directos de Namimori

-Asique te iras de Namimori después de habernos dejado en ridículo- dijo Chrome caminando hacia ustedes y poniéndose a la par de Hibari

-Eres una cobarde- dijo Kyoko la cual estaba al lado de Hibari también

-Me pregunto quién sería la verdadera cobarde, ocultando sus actos de los demás y luego haciéndose las victimas- dijo Yamashita con odio en su voz

-Pensé haberles dicho que respetaran a Kyoko-chan y a Chrome-chan- dijo Tsuna llegando junto con los demás Vongola

-Si mal no recuerdo solo íbamos a respetarlas si ellas respetaban a (T/N)-chan por igual- dijo Gokusha

-Ciao, ¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Revolt llegando tomando un capuchino

-...-

-Oh, ya veo- dijo sonriendo cuando vio a los Vongola frente a ellos

Cuando te vio sumamente asustada detrás de Xerox, se le ocurrió que sería mejor que te fueras a casa de Yamashita ya que era la más cercana

-Xerox, ¿Puedes llevar a (T/N) a casa de Yamashita?- le pidió Revolt al chico de ojos grises

-Claro... vamos (T/N)-chan- te dijo mientras tu asentían con miedo al ver a tus ex-sempais ahí frente tuyo

-¿Vas a huir estúpida mujer?- te pregunto Gokudera con enojo

-¡Vuélvela a llamar así y te parto la cara!- le grito Gokusha

-¡Oblígame!- le grito Gokudera

-¡Con gusto lo hago!-

-¡Ya basta! Xerox lleva a (T/N) lejos de aquí, debemos hablar algunas cosas con Vongola- dijo Tatsuma seriamente

-Bien...- dijo y te cargo a estilo nupcial llevándote lejos de ahí seguido de Loui, Ben y Fray

Los Vongola solo miraban como te ibas siendo cargada por Xerox con enojo

-No es más que un cobarde- dijo Chrome

-Así es- la secundo Kyoko

-Me estoy cansando de ustedes Vongola...- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Haku!- gritaron los Vonglia al ver a su amiga

-Sasagawa Kyoko y Rokudo Chrome, si siguen hablando mal de (T/N) no tendré más remedio que matarlas- dijo Haku muy molesta

-¡NO AMENACES A MI HERMNA AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei muy molesto

-Kufufufu~ no permitiré que amenaces a mi Nagi- dijo esta vez Mukuro con molestia

-Ustedes no se metan Guardianes Vongola, su nivel es 4.50, podría matarlo fácilmente no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes- dijo Haku

-Haku, cálmate ellos no valen la pena- dijo Tatsuma

-¡No nos subestimen!- grito Gokudera

-Los modere hasta la muerte malditos herbívoros- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas

-Acaso dudan del poder de Vongola- dijo Reborn muy molesto

-No, de hacho Vongola es muy fuerte pero solo es así porque Vongola nunca ha luchado contra Vonglia, Haku aun sin ser una guardiana es fuerte, a diferencia de Kyoko y Chrome ya que el poder de Chrome depende de Mukuro- dijo Revolt

-Si tan seguros están de que pueden vencernos demuéstrenlo- dijo Kyoko

-De que hablas tu niña, no sabes pelear- dijo Haku

-Mi onii-chan me defenderá pelea contra él, nunca lo vencerás- dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-¡Protegeré a Kyoko AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei

-Por mí no hay problema- respondió Haku

-Bien, la batalla será ahora mismo, el primero en derribar a la otra gana- dijo Reborn muy confiado

-Haku, no uses toda tu fuerza- le dijo Yamashita

-Hai, Hai...-

Y así la batalla inicio Ryohei saco su animal box el cual era un canguro con guantes de boxeo, Haku saco su animal box la cual era una pequeña ardilla...

-¿Peleare contra eso? ¡ESO NO ES EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei

-Solo pelea Vongola- dijo Haku

-¡BIEN GANAREMOS AL EXTREMO!-

Ryohei corría hacia Haku para darle un gancho, mientras que Kyoko, Chrome, Reborn y resto de Vongola sonreían era imposible que Haku ganara solo usando una pequeña ardilla, o eso creían hasta que...

Haku se apoyó en el puño de Ryohei para saltar y mientras estaba en el aire, le dio una patada mandándolo a volar y estrellándolo en un edificio, dejando a todos menos los Vonglia en shock

-P-Pero si solo fue una...- trataba de decir Tsuna

-Fue un golpe interno- dijo Haku llamando la atención de todos

-¿Un golpe interno?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Hai, a simple vista se ve que es una simple patada, pero cuando toca un cuerpo toda la electricidad que yo haya cargado se transfiere a su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil- dijo Haku como si nada

-Haku tiene la llama del rayo y es muy buena con ella- dijo Gokusha

-Aunque no he podido superar a Bando aun- dijo Haku

-Onii-chan- dijo Kyoko

-¡¿Que le has hecho a Ryohei?!- grito Chrome

-Nada ahora solo debe de estar inconsciente... como sea me voy- dijo Haku y se dio la vuelta

Todos los Vongola estaban en shock como una simple patada podría llevar algo así oculto, ¿Que eran los Vonglia? ¿Son fenómenos? No importaba lo que fueran debían estar atentos a ellos a podrían morir

-Como sea nos vamos, Sayonara Vongola- dijo Revolt y se fue con los Vonglia

 ***Con Vonglia***

-¿Crees que lo sepan?- pregunto Tatsuma

-Lo dudo, no esperarían algo así de nosotros- respondió Revolt

-Revolt-san tiene razón, ellos no han de saber nada y esperemos que no lo sepan hasta que lo hayamos solucionado- dijo Gokusha

-Tienes razón...-

-¿Cómo estará (T/N)-chan?- pregunto Yamashita

-Le dije a Xerox que la llevara a tu casa, asique vamos para allá- dijo Revolt con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo...- dijeron todos

-Me muero de hambre- dijo Hiraki

-Le diré a mi padre que nos prepare algo cuando lleguemos- dijo Yamashita sonriendo

 ***Con los Vongola***

-¿Q-Que eran ellos?- pregunto Tsuna al ver el estado de Ryohei

-Quien sabe, son muy fuertes incluso más que Byakuran- dijo Reborn seriamente

-¿Son enemigos?-

-Claro que si ¡Mira lo que le hicieron a Ryohei! Son nuestros enemigos- dijo Chrome muy molesta

-Onii-chan...-

-Aun así, con lo que acabamos de ver, no somos paces de ganarles en nuestro estado- dijo Tsuna

-Tienes razón- dijo Yamamoto

-¿Que hacemos Juudaime?- pregunto Gokudera

-Entrenar. Entrenaremos para vencerlos llamen a los Varia- dijo Reborn

Después de unos minutos llegaron los, Varia, y después de haber calmado el desastre que causaron se sentaron en la sala para discutir las cosas...

-Ushishishi~ ¿Por qué llaman al príncipe?- dijo Bel

-¿Que príncipe Bel-sempai~?- pregunto Fran ganándose un cuchillo por parte de Bel

-¡VOIII! ¡CALLENSE MOCOSOS!- grito Squalo

-Basuras...-

-Cállense molestan al Boss...- dijo Levi

-Hay un nuevo enemigo- dijo Tsuna ganando la atención de todos

-Se hacen llamar Vonglia, dejaron en muy mal estado a Ryohei asique deben entrenar más para derrotarlos- dijo Reborn

-Ushishishi~ el príncipe no debe porque preocuparse por unos plebeyos- dijo Bel

-Son muy fuertes, derrotar a Ryohei no les fue difícil si nos confiamos frente a ellos, podría ser nuestro fin- dijo Tsuna seriamente

-Mañana empezaran los entrenamientos- anuncio Reborn a lo que todos asintieron claro que algunos de mala gana

 ***Con Vagnia***

-(T/N)-chan cálmate ya vendrán- hablaba Xerox tratando de calmar tu nerviosismo

-P-Pero...-

-No te preocupes sirenita ellos se saben defender muy bien- dijo Ben abrazándote

-Ben-sempai debería soltar a (T/N)-chan- dijo Fray

-No-

-¡Ben suelta a (T/N)!- le regaño Loui

Todo estaba más o menos normal hasta que llegaron unas personas llamando su atención...

-Buenas noche jefe- dijo un chico de cabello negro, ojos amarillos y piel bronceada

-Buenas noches Lavi- respondió Xerox

-Veo que traes compañía- comento Loui

-Así es- respondió Lavi

-Hola minna- saludo un chico de cabello purpura, ojos azules y piel clara, en su rostro llevabas algunas cosas metálicas pero no le quedaba mal

-Bien, Lavi y Vixen quiero presentarles a (T/N)-chan- dijo Xerox tomándote de los hombros

-H-Hola...- dijiste tímidamente

-Nee, es tan pequeña y Kawaii- dijo Vixen mientras te abrazaba

-Vixen deja a (T/N)-chan- dijo Lavi

-Malo, Hola soy Vixen un gusto (T/N)-chan- se presentó el chico de cabello purpura

-U-Un gusto- dijiste

-Soy Lavi la mano derecha de Xerox un gusto- se presentó el pelinegro

-I-Igualmente Lavi-sempai- dijiste sonriendo

Todos comenzaron a hablar animadamente hasta que una vez más se escuchó que alguien entraba a la sala donde ustedes estaban

-¡Sensei!- grito Fray felizmente abrazando al que acababa de llegar

-Hola Fray, mira cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi- dijo el chico de cabello azulado era un poco ondulado, y tenía un ojo verde el otro no se le miraba ya que lo tapaba con su cabello

-Kumuro- dijo Xerox

-Xerox, cuanto tiempo... ¿Que tenemos aquí? Una hermosa dama- dijo Kumuro acercándose a tu rostro haciendo que te sonrojaras

-S-Soy (T-T/N) (T-T/A) U-Un gusto c-conocerte- dijiste completamente nerviosa

-El gusto es mío (T/N)-chan, mi nombre es Kumuro Kuroro- dijo el chico de cabello azul

-E-Etto... ¿Porque Fray-sempai te llamo Sensei?- preguntaste

-Veras soy muy conocido por mi forma de hacer magia y le enseña a Fray un poco- respondió Kumuro

-¿E-Eres mago?- preguntaste

-Hai-

-¡M-Me encantan los magos!- dijiste emocionada

-Pues mira esto...- dijo tomando una servilleta, la metió en su puño y cuando abrió la mano salió una rosa azul

-Para ti- te dijo entregándotela

-A-Arigato- dijiste aceptándola

Después de eso llegaron los chicos restantes y comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, después todos cenaron juntos, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa, ya que era muy tarde te quedaste en casa de Tatsuma de nuevo ya te estaba dando pena el tanto quedarte en su casa era como si vivieras ahí.

Eran como las 12:00 de la noche y estabas profundamente dormida cuando sentiste que te movían el brazo...

-Mmm... ¿N-Nani?- dijiste adormilada viendo a quien te despertó

-O-Onee-san, g-gomenasai por despertarte pero... tuve una pesadilla ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo?- te pregunto Bando mientras abrazaba un conejo de peluche

-Claro, Bando-kun ven- dijiste mientras te movías para darle espacio

-A-Arigato- dijo felizmente y se acostó a la par tuya mientras te abrazaba

-Buenas noches, Onee-san- te dijo mientras bostezaba

-Buenas noche Bando-kun- dijiste

Sonreíste al saber que los chicos te aceptaban completamente, tal vez no eras una inútil como Kyoko y Chrome te hicieron creer, y tal vez podías tener una nueva vida iniciándola desde cero con los chicos... Desde ahora...

 **Yo: Bueno eso fue todo *escondida* Gracias por leer minna**

 **Bando: Akane-nee-san ¿Que estás jugando?**

 **Yo: No es nada Bando-kun... estoy escondiéndome de Revolt y de Minori_Natsuki_Mei**

 **Revolt: Aquí estas, ya deja de correr de una vez es tu castigo *con el vestido rosa en las manos***

 **Yo: Pero no es mi culpa la escuela no me deja escribir QnQ**

 **Revolt: Solo quédate quieta *acercándose***

 **Minori: *Entra rompiendo la puerta***

 **Yo: ¡Kyaaaaa! Aléjense de mi *corro por toda la ciudad***

 **Revolt y Minori: *me persiguen***

 **Bando: ¿Eh?... Bueno gracias por leer Lectora-nee-san Sayonara ^u^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo: ¡Holi! He vuelto *se esconde* bueno de seguro ahora quieren matarme QnQ**

 **Revolt: Te tardas mucho...**

 **Kumuro: Hai, hai… Pero lo bueno es que ya esta actualizando ¿Verdad?**

 **Yo: ¡Si Kumuro me entiende!**

 **Revolt: *detrás de mi* ahora no te muevas**

 **Yo: ¡Kyaaa! Ayudenme, S.O.S…**

 **Todos: ¡¿Que pasa?! *entran rompiendo la puerta***

 **Yo: Ops...**

 **Tatsuma: No pasa nada verdad**

 **Yo: Claro que si ¡Eso pasa! *señaló el vestido rosa***

 **Yamashita: ... ¿Que tiene?**

 **Yo: es la peor tortura del mundo mundial**

 **Gokusha: No estas exagerando un poco, es decir las chicas femeninas usan vestidos...**

 **Yo: *toma su pecho con expresión de dolor* E-Estas diciendo que soy dramática TnT y a parte me dices que no soy femenina QnQ... *me hago bolita* S-Si no soy femenina quiere decir que no soy atractiva para los chicos y si no lo soy no tendré novio y si no tengo novio no me casare y si no me caso moriré sola... Entonces dijiste que moriré sola *llora***

 **Bando: Eso fue muy cruel Gokusha-kun...**

 **Gokusha: Y-Yo no quise es decir... N-No me refería a eso...**

 **Yo: E-Eres muy cruel conmigo T-Te acusare con Reika-san y Aly-san! *corre llorando en modo chibi* QnQ**

 **Revolt: Oye vuelve aquí! *me persigue***

 **Gokusha: ¡N-No les digas no quiero que me odien! *me persigue***

 **Todos: Bueno... Disfruten el capitulo! ^u^'**

 **Capitulo 5 - Tal vez... La extraño un poco...**

 ***Al día siguiente***

(T/N) estaba alistándose para ir a Maninori, si esta vez se levanto temprano, y se puso la ropa que Haku le había prestado para este día. Después bajo corriendo para ayudar a Lala con el desayuno

-¡Ohayo (T/N)-chan!- le saludo Lala alegremente

-O-Ohayo Lala-san- respondiste

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Oka-san- dijo Lala

-E-Es que y-yo...-

Estabas nerviosa pero por suerte o mala suerte en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-Y-Yo ire- dijiste y fuiste a abrir

Cuando abriste la puerta te encontraste con un pequeño niño de cabello café claro, ojos grises y piel clara, al parecer estaba ¿Llorando?

-¿Q-Que pasa?- preguntas te nerviosa al ver al niño llorando

-Y-Yo v-vi a-algo... Q-Que...- y antes de terminar la oración comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero mas fuerte

-N-No llores... E-Etto...-

No sabias que hacer así que por instinto lo abrazaste fuertemente, mientras el lloraba. Después de unos dos o tres minutos paro de llorar

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntas te sonriendo

-H-Hai arigato... Pero ¿Q-Quien eres?- te pregunto

-Soy (T/N) una amiga de Tatsuma-kun ¿Y tu?- preguntaste pero cuando te diste cuenta que lo llamaste por su nombre te pusiste roja

-Soy Yuuta Starford- dijo el niño que según tu ignoraba tu rostro carmín

Luego de presentarse lo guiaste hasta donde estaba Lala cocinando la cual sonrió al niño, Yuuta camino ha iba donde Lala pero tropezó con una silla

 _"-Pero si estaba a la vista-"_ pensaste al ver el tropiezo del niño

-Yuuta-kun ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Lala muy preocupada

-S-Si lo siento... ¿Arruine algo?- pregunto Yuuta

-No te preocupes- dijo Lala

Tu estabas confundida ¿Acaso el niño era un poco torpe? O algo asi, Lala vio tu expresión confundida y te alejo un poco de Yuuta para decirte...

-Yuuta-kun es ciego (T/N)-chan- te dijo Lala con una sonrisa triste

-¿C-Ciego? P-Pero si cuando vino e-estaba solo- dijiste preocupadamente

-Su vida es muy dura a pesar de que solo tiene 6 años (T/N)-chan- dijo Lala

Después de eso regresaron a donde estaba Yuuta sin hacer nada, Lala le dijo que iría por Tatsuma y esto alegro al niño el cual asintió frenéticamente

 _"-Pero cuando llego dijo que lloraba porque_ _ **vio**_ _algo ¿Como lo vio si es ciego?"-_ pensaste

-Yuuta-kun, Okairi- dijo Tatsuma mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y abrazo al niño

-¡Tatsu-nii!- grito Yuuta con felicidad

-Oh, O-Ohayo (T/N)-chan- te dijo con un poco de pena al no averte notado antes

-Ohayo Tatsuma-kun- dijiste sonriendo

-¿T-Tasuma-k-Jun?- pregunto el castaño levemente sonrojado

-¡L-Lo siento m-mucho n-no quería e-es decir y-yo…!-

-Esta bien solo me sorprendió... Me alegra que tengas tanta confianza como para llamarme por mi nombre, ahora solo esperaré un poco mas para que me llames Tatsu-kun- dijo Tatsuma

-H-Hai...-

Después de esa charla Tatsuma se fue a cambiar para ir a la escuela y tu regresaste a ayudar a Lala a cocinar mientras Yuuta hablaba con Bando el cual se despertó por el ruido.

Después de eso, Tatsuma y tu se dirigieron a Maninori School y en el camino se les unieron Gokusha, Yamashita, Ryusei, Kumuro e incluso Revolt

 ***En Namimori***

 ***Tsuna P.O.V***

Como siempre estaba, recibiendo la aburrida clase de Ciencia y no entendía nada... Ya pasaron solo 2 días desde que (T/N) se fue a Maninori... El asiento de ella sigue vacío al final del salón

No es que me importe...

Aun así no puedo dejar de sentir que algo o _alguien_ me hace falta

 _ **"-¿Sera que extraño a (T/N)?-"**_

No, eso es imposible, no puedo extrañarla ¿Verdad?...

Kyoko y Chrome desde que se fue (T/N) han estado muy felices lo contrario a mi, ahora que lo recuerdo... (T/N) estaba enamorada de mi, sera que ¿Ya no me ama? No se porque el solo pensar que no me ama siento una gran angustia, De acuerdo lo admito...

Tal vez si la extraño...

 ***Gokudera P.O.V***

El Juudaime ha estado muy raro desde ayer ¿Sera por la huida de (T/N)? Esa estúpida mujer solo causando problemas

 _ **"-Pero la extrañas-"**_

Claro que no, ¡¿Porque la extrañaría?! Ella no es importante para mi

 _ **"-De seguro ahora esta con ese chico de ojos lilas-"**_

¡¿Y eso que?! No me importa por mi que se vaya con el y con todos los que quiera...

 _ **"-¿Y si nunca regresa?-"**_

-...-

 _ **"-Entonces si te importa, y si la extrañas ¿Verdad?-"**_

Callate tu estúpida consiencia... Tch, tal vez si la extraño un poco... Y si me molesta que este con ese imbécil (Gokusha)

 ***Con Yamamoto***

Dos días... Dos días... Dos días... ¡¿Por que no vuelve?! Era en serio eso de dejar Namimori... Bueno tal vez es lo mejor después de la conversación de esta mañana...

 **Flash Back**

 _Estaba caminando hacia mi escuela cuando encontré al chico que había defendido a (T/N)_

 _-Vongola- me dijo al verme_

 _-... Tengo una duda ¿Por que ayudaste a la chica?- pregunte directamente_

 _-... Fácil, ella no había hecho nada para que la trataran de esa forma- respondio_

 _-¿Estas diciendo que mis amigas mintieron?- pregunte_

 _-Asi es, pero si no te basta esa razón tengo otras mas. La defendi porque es importante para mi, porque ya ha sufrido mucho y porque... La amo._

 **Flash Back**

Cuando dijo que la amaba sentí una furia incontrolable y le grite, el solo se dio la vuelta y dijo...

 _ **"-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, la has maltratado tanto ¿Sabes cuantas veces lloro por ti?... ¿Realmente crees que tienes derecho a sentir celos?-"**_

No. La respuesta es No, no tengo derecho a sentir celos... Aun así no puedo evitar enfurecer al saber que tu amor ya no es hacia mi... Nunca mas...

 ***Hibari P.O.V***

Esos estúpidos herviboros como se atreven a dar la transladacion de un estudiante sin mi consentimiento... ¡Los Morderé hasta la muerte!

Todo es culpa de esos herbívoros de ayer se la llevaron de aquí

¿Por que me molesta tanto? Eso no importa debo golpear a alguien ahora...

 ***En Varia***

-¿Por que debemos entrenar tanto?- se quejo Levi

-Segun dicen por los nuevos enemigos... Saben dicen que aquella chica se fue con ellos- dijo Lussuria

-¿Que~ chica~?- pregunto Fran

-Ya saben (T/N) (T/A), la chica que estaba enamorada de ustedes- hablo Lussuria

-Ushishishi~ ¿Y eso que?- pregunto Bel

-Solo me pregunto ¿No les molesta? Digo esos chicos tienen su amor ahora- dijo Lussuria

-...-

-¡VOII! ¡Callate ¿Por que nos importaría?!- grito Squalo

-Porque... Eso significa que perdieron por completo su amor... Solo esperó que no les moleste verla riendo y sonriendo para alguien que no serán ustedes...-

-...-

 **-...-...-...-**

De alguna manera, tu ausencia dañaba a los chicos, se sentían extraños en los recreos no estabas, en el almuerzo tampoco y eso los irritaba de sobre manera

-Tsu-kun estaba pensando si hacíamos un viaje a Italia quiero comprar ropa- dijo Kyoko tratando de llamar la atención de Tsuna pero el estaba muy ocupado en sus pensamientos

-Me gusta mas la ropa de Francia, podríamos ir- dijo esta vez Chrome

-...-

-¡Oigan!- grito Kyoko

-¿Eh? Lo siento dijeron algo- dijo Tsuna

-Llevame a Italia- le exigió Kyoko

-Llevame a Francia- le exigió Chrome

-No-

-¿Q-Que?-

-No las llevare, no estoy de humor- dijo el castaño y se fue del lugar

Mientras que Kyoko y Chrome morían de rabia, nunca antes les habían negado un viaje...

-Todo es culpa de (T/N)- dijo Chrome

-Si, tenemos que hacer algo o nuestros planes se arruinarán... Una de nosotras debe casarse con Tsuna para tener la fortuna Vongola- dijo Kyoko

-Hai, pero ahora su mente esta con (T/N) aun así buscare la manera de seducirlo... Después de todo sólo somos tu y yo ya que al igual que (T/N) sacamos a la ingenua de Haru- dijo Chrome

-Aun recuerdo su rostro fue tan gracioso verla así cuando descubrió que inventabamos chismes sobre ella- dijo Kyoko riendo

-Si, la pobre no tuvo mas remedio que irse del país ya que todos creían que era una cualquiera- dijo Chrome

Lo que no sabían era que Haku estaba escuchando su conversación...

-... Teminaran al igual que Kyara y Christa...- susurro Haku con tristeza

 ***Con Vonglia***

Los chicos estaban en la sala mientras tu cocinabas junto a Lala, Haku, Brianna y Iris la cena, esta vez solo Comerías ahí y luego te irías a casa...

-Bueno ¿Como ves a (T/N), Yuuta?- pregunto Gokusha

-Esta muy bien, no se preocupen- respondió Yuuta

-Me alegro por eso- dijo Bando

-Si es un alivio- estuvo de acuerdo Yamashita

-Eh estado pensando... ¿Deberiamos decirle a (T/N)-chan sobre Vonglia?- pregunto Tatsuma

-Seria lo mejor...- dijo Bando

-Si se lo decimos, debe saber nuestra historia ¿Verdad?- pregunto Hiraki

-Si, la historia de todos nosotros- dijo Gokusha

-No quiero decirle ¿Que tal si con los errores del pasado nos términa odiando?... No estoy dispuesto a perder a alguien mas- dijo Yamashita

-Seria peor si lo descubre de otra forma... Si alguien mas les dice creerá que no le tenemos confianza y la heriremos- dijo Bando seriamente

-Bando-kun tiene razón, yo le diré mi secreto...- dijo Yuuta

-¿Le dirás que tu...?-

-Si, le diré que puedo ver el tiempo de vida que le queda a cualquier persona, al igual puedo saber como, cuando y donde morirá- dijo Yuuta

-Yo le explicaré el hecho de que puedo viajar por el tiempo- dijo Bando

-Bien, supongo que todos le diremos a (T/N)-chan- dijo Tatsuma

-... N-No estoy seguro si...- susurro Hiraki

-Hiraki-kun no te preocupes ella entenderá- dijo Tatsuma

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene un pasado que le agrade contar Hiraki- dijo Yamashita

-¿Quien se lo dirá primero?- pregunto Gokusha

-No le diremos nuestros pasados, no es que no quiera peto recuerden lo que realmente estamos haciendo aquí - dijo Revolt

-...-

-Ella no puede saber nuestros pasados y mucho menos nuestra misión principal-

 **Yo: Buano hasta aquí lo dejaré**

 **Tatsuma: Al menos ya no estas llorando**

 **Yo: ... Si ya estoy bien... Bueno espero que les haya gustado minna! Y ...**

 **¡¿SABIAS QUE... Hiraki fue el primer Vonglia que cree seguido de Tatsuma y Revolt?**

 **¿Y sabias que... A Hiraki lo siguen los gatos...? No me pregunten porque no lo se... ¿Y tu lo sabes Hiraki?**

 **Hiraki: ... No... *rodeado de gatos***

 **Yo: Bueno si quieren un gato pueden pedírselo a Hiraki :3 de seguro les da uno...**

 **Y... ¡PREGUNTHA!**

 **Solo los o las súper mega Kawaiis responderán xD**

 **1- ¿Cual es su verdadero nombre? El mio es ... Arely**

 **2- ¿Color favorito? ¿Color que odian? Yo no tengo color favorito, odio el rosado y fucsia**

 **3- Gokusha dice que soy dramática ¿Creen que lo soy? No lo soy... Es que no me tienen paciencia(?)**

 **4- ¿Llegaste leyendo hasta aquí? Toma una galleta :3 *le da una galleta***

 **Yo: Bueno eso es todo Sayonara~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo: Bienvenidos al cap. 6!**

 **Tatsuma: ¿Por que estas feliz?**

 **Yo: hoy salen 3 personajes nuevos *baila***

 **Tatsuma: A si ya veo...**

 **Revolt: *aparece* Tu ven aquí! *irritado***

 **Yo: Aun estas enojado? Q^Q**

 **Tatsuma: Que hizo?**

 **Revolt: Me lleno la cara de pastel mientras dormía!**

 **Yo: Que?! No fui yo!... Espera ¡Ben, ven y explica esto! *huye***

 **Revolt: Vuelve aquí!**

 **Tatsuma: ... Nunca hay un día normal... Bueno disfruten el capitulo ^^**

 **Capitulo 6 - El lobo solitario...**

Estabas arreglandote para ir a Maninori la noche anterior regresaste a tu casa, claro que los chicos te acompañaron a tu casa...

A decir verdad hubo un tiempo que pensaste que no encajarías en ningún otro lado que Namimori pero luego aparecieron ellos y bueno a decir verdad estas mejor con ellos...

"-Me alegro de haberlos conocido...-" pensabas con una sonrisa en tu rostro

Toc, Toc

-En seguida voy- dijiste al escuchar que tocaban tu puerta

-¡Ohayo (T/N)-chan!- te saludo Yamashita

-Ohayo Takashi-kun- le respondiste

A decir verdad cuando ellos te oyeron llamando a Tatsuma por su nombre, te "exigieron" que les llamarás así...

-Buenos dias- saludo Gokusha el cual acababa de llegar

Después de saludar a Gokusha se dirigieron a Maninori y en el camino encontraron a Tatsuma, Hiraki, Ryusei, Kumuro, Bando y Yuuta...

-¡Saben el llamo!- dijo muy emocionado Yuuta

-¿El?- pregunto Ryusei

-Si, dijo que vendría hoy... Creo que nos vera en la entrada de la escuela- dijo Bando

-¿Te refieres a...?- iba a preguntar Tatsuma pero

-Asi es, el lobo solitario vuelve- respondió Revolt apareciendo de la nada

-¿El lobo... Solitario?- preguntas te

-Si, así lo llaman... Es un buen conocido de Hiraki- hablo Revolt

-Ya veo...-

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Maninori estaban un puñado de chicas las cuales no dejaban pasar...

-¿Que esta pasando?- preguntaste ladeando la cabeza en confusión

-Yo me encargo...- dijo Hiraki soltado un suspiro

-Realmente nunca cambia- dijo Tatsuma

Después de unos minutos las chicas se fueron dispersando, y Hiraki volvió pero con un acompañante

El chico que acompañaba a Hiraki era rubio, ojos verde lima y piel clara...

-H-Hemos vuelto...- dijo Hiraki

-Muy bien, ahora los presentaremos- dijo Gokusha al ver que el rubio no dejaba de verte

-Ella es (T/N)-chan una amiga, (T/N)-chan el es Dani Cavans, Dani ella es (T/N)- los presento Ryusei

-H-Hola...- dijiste con nerviosismo pues te veía como si pudiera ver tu alma

-Hola- dijo nada mas

Bueno de algo estabas segura Dani se parecía a Dino pero no era alegre como el y no le gustaba hablar mucho... Entraron a Maninori y todo iba bien hasta que un ¿Neumatico? Paso volando delante de ti casi golpeandote...

-¿Q-Que fue e-eso?- preguntas te con miedo

-Un neumático- respondió Dani

-¡E-Eso ya lo se!- chillaste

-Entonces ¿Por que preguntas?- dijo Dani sin entenderte

-¡M-Me refería a ¿Que hace un neumático en una escuela?!- le dijiste

-Bueno... Skill vino conmigo...- murmuro Dani

-¿Vino Skill también?- pregunto Revolt

-¿Skill?- preguntaste

-Skill es un amigo nuestro, le encantan las carreras pero es un poco...- iba a decir Tatsuma pero se escucho un choque afuera

Todos salieron corriendo a ver que había pasado y se encontraron con un auto destruido contra un roble...

-... Temerario...- termino de decir Tatsuma

-¡Woow! ¡Eso fue genial!- grito un hombre de cabello púrpura y ojos amarillos saliendo ileso del auto

-¡Skill! ¡Ten mas respeto estamos en una escuela!- le regaño una voz masculina

-¡Oh vamos! Fue divertido- dijo Skill

-Lamento esto nos haremos cargo- dijo un hombre rubio y ojos grises

-Ciao, Coronel- le saludo Revolt

-Hola Revolt... ¿Quien es ella?- pregunto el rubio

-¡Hola! ¡Oww~ mira que niña mas linda!- dijo Skill mirandote con ternura

-Y-Yo soy... S-Soy (T-T/N)- dijiste nerviosamente

-Eres tan linda. Por cierto soy Skill piloto tanto de autos como de aviones- se presento el pelivioleta

-Un gusto (T/N) soy Coronel, mercenario- se presento el rubio

-Deberiamos ir a clases- dijo Dani

-Es cierto vamos- dijiste

-Disculpa (T/N)-chan pero tenemos algo que hablar... ¿Nos puedes esperar en el salón?- te pidió Gokusha

-C-Claro los veo a dentro-

Después de que te fueras todos los chicos se quedaron viendo con preocupación...

-Esto, se esta saliendo de control...- dijo Tatsuma

-Debemos completar la misión principal- dijo Coronel

-¡P-Pero!- exclamo Yuuta

-¿Que hay de (T/N)-chan?- pregunto esta vez Bando

-...-

-Lo sabia es por ella ¿Verdad? Escuchen la misión debe completarse si o si- dijo Dani

-¡Crees que no se que es importante! P-Pero...- dijo Tatsuma con preocupación

-Se encariñaron con ella, les dije que no se encariñaran con alguien se los adverti- dijo Dani con irritación

-¡No pude evitarlo!- grito Tatsuma

-Ninguno de nosotros pudo evitarlo- dijo esta vez Gokusha

-Lamento decirselos pero... Si no hacen la misión en dos días a partir de ahora la haré yo- dijo Dani

-¡¿Porque nos quieres separar de (T/N)-chan?!- grito esta vez Yamashita

-¡Entirndalo de una vez! ¡NO somos de esta dimensión!-

-Lo se...-

-Tienen dos opciones 1) Le explican todo a la chica

2) Se alejan de ella sin decirle nada y siguen con la misión para volver a nuestra dimension- dijo Dani

-No... Digo tenemos una opción mas...- dijo Hiraki

-¿Cual sería?- preguntó Gokusha

-Pues... En esta dimensión fuimos capaces de vernos a nosotros mismos por la razón que (T/N) no existe en nuestra dimensión de alguna manera eso ayudó para que nos pudiéramos encontrar nosotros mismos...- explicó Hiraki

-Si continua- dijo Revolt

-A pesar de eso estas dos dimensiones se están destruyendo... Prueba de eso es la escuela Maninori, el primer dia que venimos no estaba al igual que nuestras casas... A lo que quieto llegar es que el equilibrio sería que (T/N) este en una de las dimensiones entonces... ¿Por que no le pedimos a (T/N) que venta con nosotros?-

Ante lo que sugirió Hiraki todos se quedaron de piedra ¿Pefirte irte a su dimensión? A caso ¿Aceptarias algo así?

-No es tan sencillo- hablo esta vez Bando

-¿A no?-

-Es cierto si (T/N) existe en una dimensión y en la otra no idenpendientemente de cual sea el equilibrio se mantendrá pero... Los Vongola no nos dejaran llevarnosla- dijo Bando

-¿Los Vongola?-

-Ellos ya se han dado cuenta de lo que perdieron y querrán recuperarlo, no la tenemos fácil pero realmente quiero que (T/N) se quede a mi lado- explico Bando

-Entonces esta decidido, le pediremos a (T/N) venir con nosotros y dependiendo de su respuesta veremos si sera necesario vencernos a nosotros mismos- dijo Revolt

Contigo

Hace mucho que los chicos se habían quedado afuera e incluso las clases comenzaron estabas preocupada...

Estabas copiando los apuntes del pizarron pero de repente entraron unos hombres de aspecto tétrico todo entraron en pánico pero no podían gritar por el miedo incluyendote... Lo ultimo que recuerdas fue un fuerte golpe en tu cabeza...

Con los chicos

De pronto se escucharon muchos gritos del salón donde tu estarías

-¡(T/N)-CHAN!- gritaron todos corriendo al salón

Sin embargo cuando llegaron solo estaban los alumnos asustados y tu tirada en el suelo inconsciente

-¡R-Rapido! ¡UNA AMBULANCIA!- grito Tatsuma

3 horas después (En el hospital)

Los chicos no sabían que hacer no les daban noticias de tu estado y ya habían pasado 3 horas...

-Familiares de la señorita (T/N) (T/A)- llamo el doctor

-N-No somos sus familiares pero somos amigos por favor diganos como sigue- dijo Yamashita

-La señorita (T/N) recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hemos intentado por todos los medios despertarla pero, oficialmente esta en estado de coma. Lo mejor sera esperar- dijo el doctor

En ese momento lo único que podían pensar los chicos era

"-(T/N)-chan...-"

 **Holi~ ¿Me quieren matar por dejarlo ahí verdad? QnQ**

 **Bueno, ya que solo les diré que en el próximo capítulo sabrán un poco del pasado de Hiraki**

 **Eso es todo Sayonara~ *huye***


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7 - Hiraki Kyouta

Eran las 10:00 pm las calles de Namimori estaban completamente vacías, excepto por uno que otro gato callejero...

Hiraki caminaba sin rumbo alguno, solo caminaba, necesitaba calmarse después de lo que le paso a (T/N) no solo el si no todos habían cambiado un poco ¿Por que? Porque se sentían culpables... "Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí"

-Meow~ meow~-

-¿Uh? Oh eres tu... ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- dijo Hiraki mirando al pequeño gatito color negro

-Meow~…-

-¿Yo?... Solo pienso un poco...-

-¿Meow~?-

-Me asusta un poco poder entender te sabes... Y si es sobre (T/N)-chan- dijo Hiraki soltando un suspiro

Siguió caminando y obviamente el gatito (Hicat) lo seguía por las calles solas donde la única luz eran los faroles de cada cuadra... Sin darse cuenta llego a una cabaña abandonada que conocía muy bien...

-Es aquí donde viven ellos...- murmuro

Si se refería a los asesinos que atacaron a (T/N), el investigo y supo que vivían en esta cabaña abandonada y que estuvieron recluidos en alguna prisión. También se entero que los contrataron para atacar a (T/N) ese día...

Hiraki se encontraba a un paso de estar cara a cara con los asesinos pero sabía algo... Si los llega a ver... No vivirían más...

En la base Vonglia

-Esto no puede ser bueno...- suspiro Tatsuma

-Tengo una leve sospecha de que puede estar haciendo- dijo Revolt

-Yo igual, y no lo culpo yo igual quisiera matar a esos imbéciles que atacaron a (T/N)-chan pero...-

-Lo se Tatsuma... Debemos encontrarlo rápido antes que sea demasiado tarde...- dijo Revolt

-¿Cual es el problema? Son unos asesinos si Hiraki los mata nadie lo lamentara- hablo Yamashita sin emoción

-No, seas ingenuo Yamashita si Hiraki quiere acabar algo lo hará desde la raíz...- dijo Revolt seriamente

-¿Te regieres a...?- iba a preguntar Gokusha pero Tatsuma lo interrumpió

-Asi es... No matara solo a los asesinos, sino a Sasagawa Kyoko y Rokudo Chrome también...- hablo Tatsuma

-... Se llevo a Anubis...- dijo Bando

-Sera mejor que lo encontremos pronto...-

Después de esa conversación todos los Vonglia salieron a buscar a Hiraki, lo que no sabían es que se encontrarían con los Vongola mientras buscaban...

Con Kumuro

Kumuro estaba buscando en un parque abandonado después de todo el único que sabia donde vivían los asesinos era Hiraki, así que todos iban a oscuras a buscarlo...

-Kufufufu~… ¿Que haces en mi territorio?-

-¿Uh? Ya veo... Lamento decírtelo pero no me asustas, es decir ¿Quien le temería a una piña?- dijo Kumuro burlonamente

-Kufufufu~ insolente...- dijo Mukuro muy molesto

-Oye, me gustaría quedarme pero estoy ocupado... Así que me iré ahora-

-Kufufufu~ claro que no... Aun no respondes ¿Que haces aqui? Podría matarte ahora sabes- dijo Mukuro

-Lo dudo... Sin embargo ya que es "tu territorio" te lo diré... Busco a un amigo se parece a un conocido tuyo ¿Lo has visto?- pregunto calmadamente Kumuro

-Tal vez si, tal vez no... ¿Por que debería decirte?-

-Esa chica Chrome... ¿Te es especial?-

-¿Oya?-

-Que, ¿Si esa chica es especial para ti? Porque si lo es... Por el bien de ella deberías decirme si lo has visto por aquí- dijo Kumuro

-Kufufufu~ ¿A que viene eso? Estas diciendo que alguien quiere lastima a mi Nagi- dijo Mukuro con el ceño fruncido

-Sip, vaya entiendes rápido...-

-Nadie lastimara a mi Nagi mientras este con vida, no importa quien sea...-

Con Ryusei

-¡Hiraki! ¡Hiraki! ¡HIRAKI!- gritaba Ryusei en las calles solas de Namimori pero nada

-¿Donde se habrá metido?...-

-¡ERES TU AL EXTREMO!-

-¿Eh? Oh Vongola eres tu... ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Ryusei

-¡Vine a luchar contra ti! ¡Al extremo!- grito Ryohei

-... Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo... Tal vez otro día- dijo Ryusei calmadamente

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡LUCHAREMOS AHORA AL EXTREMO!-

-No...-

-¡¿EH?!-

-Escucha si no encuentro a mi amigo tu hermana morirá-

-¡K-Kyoko!-

-... Como dije antes sera mejor otro día...-

-¡Espera! ¡Dime ¿Quien quiete matar a Kyoko al extremo?!- grito Ryohei

-No tengo porque responderte eso y sería mejor si no lo sabes...-

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Nadie lastimara a Kyoko! ¡Al extremo!- grito Ryohei

-... No podrías evitarlo... Incluso dudo poder evitarlo yo...-

-¡Solo dices eso porque no es tu hermana! ¡Como nunca gas tenido hermana no sabes lo que siento!- grito Ryohei y de paso recibió un puñetazo de Ryusei...

-Creeme... Si se lo que sientes y lo que podrías llegar a sentir...- en ese momento la mirada de Ryusei era de tristeza profunda

Con Kumuro

-En un determinado tiempo dije lo mismo sobre una chica a la cual apreciaba como una hermana- dijo Kumuro

-...-

-Sin embargo no pude defenderla de la muerte...- susurro Kumuro

-Kufufufu~ eso solo demuestra que eres débil, yo podre proteger a mi Nagi de quien sea...- dijo Mukuro con descaro

-Di lo que quieras pero... La misma persona que mato a Christa hoy esta tras Chrome también y no se detendrá hasta verla muerta...- dijo Kumuro

-No, yo la protegeré...-

-Como digas...-

Dijo Kumuro antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de regreso... Mukuro se quedo quieto en el fondo sabia que si mataran a Chrome... Seria por justa razón, pero solía aceptarlo.

-Solo una cosa mas...- dijo Kumuro sin dejar de caminar o voltear a ver a Mukuro

-... Black cat siempre logra lo que se propone... Sea bueno o malo...-

Con Ryusei

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Ryohei sobando su mandíbula

-Kyara, era el nombre de mi hermana menor... Ella no era muy buena persona, trataba a los demas como objetos... Como su hermano me negué a verlo y comencé a consentirla y hasta llegue a tratar de hacer valer su forma de ser. Sin embargo hubo una persona que no quiso callar y contrato a alguien para acabar con su vida y así fue...-

-...-

-Escuchame, corrige a tu hermana, habla con ella has la reflexionar o la podrías perder para siempre... Intentare calmar a mi amigo pero no te puedo prometer nada...-

Después de eso Ryusei se fue del lugar dejando a Ryohei parado como piedra en la calle... Pero el lo sabía, sabia lo que hacia Kyoko y si el no la detenía alguien mas lo haría por la fuerza...

-¡Espera! ¡Dime el nombre de quien quiere matar a Kyoko al extremo!-

-Solo te diré... Que se le conoce como Black Cat...-

Con Hiraki

Un solo paso mas... Estaba a punto de irse pero...

-¿Quien eres? No eres Mukuro-sama- dijo una chica de cabello rosa y ojos violetas

-...-

-¡Responde mierda!- le grito

-... No eres tu a quien busco...- dijo Hiraki

-¿Eh? Buscas a Mukuro-sama el no esta y aunque estuviera no dejara que lo vieras-

-Los hermanos... Esos asesinos, quiero verlos- dijo Hiraki

-¡¿Quien te crees para darme órdenes?!- le grito

-Eres muy ruidosa... Dejan e verlos y no tendrás su mismo destino...- dijo Hiraki

Mientras que las cadenas de Hiraki se convertían en una revolver y apuntaba a la chica la cual retrocedió asustada...

Después de esa charla "amistosa" la pelirosa dejo pasar a Hiraki, cuando entro no había nadie mas o eso parecía..

-¿Donde están?- pregunto Hiraki

-¡J-Juro que estaban aquí!- chillo la chica con miedo pues Hiraki no se miraba para nada feliz

-Ve y buscalos, si intentas huir no vivirás para el amanecer...-

-¡S-S-Si!-

En ese momento Hiraki dejo ir a la chica y ella solo se para frente a el y sonrió con picardía, y le dijo...

-Hasta aquí llegaste...-

En ese momento uno de los hermanos lo ataco por atrás con sus manos las cuales parecían cuchillas pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, Hiraki ya había clavado una bala en su corazón...

-... Vaya y yo que pensaba dejarte vivir, pero creo que... Todos aquí compartirán un solo destino...- dijo Hiraki mientras miraba el cuerpo del hombre caer

En ese momento se escuchó un grito desgarrador procedente del otro hombre que ataco a (T/N), el cual estaba triste por su hermano sin pensarlo se abalanzó a Hiraki

En un rápido movimiento sus garras lograron dejarle una pequeña herida en la mejilla de Hiraki, pero no fue lo suficiente para detenerlo... Hiraki disparo hacia el interruptor de la luz apagando las luces...

El hombre comenzó a atacar al azar sin lograr nada de pronto, sintió como un arma lo apuntaba detrás detrás de su cabeza... Lentamente volteo y solo pudo visualizar los ojos morados de Hiraki llenos de furia y sed de sangre...

-... Vine a dar mala suerte...- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de morir...

Después de un momento volvió la luz, la chica estaba en un rincón con miedo y el miedo aumento cuando vio a los dos hombres asesinados por una Aika persona...

-... Olvida que me has visto, si quieres seguir con vida- le dijo Hiraki

La chica asintió frenéticamente, después de eso Hiraki salio de la cabaña y su revólver volvió a ser una cadena...

-... Hace tiempo... Que no la usaba...- murmuro refiriéndose a su revolver

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un río, automáticamente sonrió se había acordado de alguien...

-Ahora que lo pienso era una noche parecida a esta...- dijo Hiraki

Flash Back

Hiraki era hijo único de una familia humilde, su padre era muy amable y amoroso aunque no podía decirse lo mismo que su madre...

Hiraki estaba a punto de cumplir 5 años de edad, su padre había mandado a arreglar la casa para la celebración y mando invitaciones a todos sus amigos ...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hira-kun!- le dijo una niña de su edad, cabello café, ojos verdes y piel clara

-G-Gracias Shana-san- le respondió Hiraki

-¡Hey, Hiraki!- dijo un chico de cabello azul, ojos violetas y piel clara

-Jaden, es bueno verte...- dijo Hiraki

-Sigues siendo tan educado como siempre... Relajate Hiraki- le dijo Jaden

-E-Es q-que...-

-¡No lo escuches Hira-kun! Jaden es un malcriado a diferencia de ti- le dijo Shana

-¡EH, No es cierto!- grito Jaden

-Que si-

-Que no-

-C-Chicos ya es suficiente... Mejor vamos a dentro...-

El día siguió normal, hasta que una llamada sonó en la sala, la madre de Hiraki contestó y aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra el ambiente se torno frío

Después de la llamada la fiesta acabó, todos se fueron dejando solo a la madre de Hiraki y al niño

-M-Mamá... ¿P-Paso algo...?-

-... Todo... ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!- le grito a Hiraki y de paso dándole un bofetada

-... ¿Q-Que...?- susurro Hiraki

-Tu padre murió al parecer iba por una mascota para ti... Ese estupido- dijo la mujer con furia

-P-Papá... N-No...- no pudo evitarlo sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-¡¿Que?! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR, ESO NO LO TRAERA DE REGRESO!... ¡DEBI HABERTE ABORTADO!- grito antes de irse de ahí dejando a Hiraki solo

Desde ese día la madre de Hiraki lo trataba peor que antes, dejo de estudiar y comenzó a trabajar para mantener a su madre e incluso perdió a sus amigos, bueno la mayoría Shana y Jaden lo ayudaban como podían

Hiraki trabajaba de ayudante en mecánica, aprendía mucho pero no le emocionaba trabajar de eso, ese día regreso a casa como a las 6:00 pm

-¡Mam...! Señorita Anastasia ya regrese- dijo Hiraki entrando a la casa

-¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Que esperas?! Ven-

-S-Si...- murmuro acercándose a su madre

-¡Por Dios! ¡DEJA DE TARTAMUDEAR!-

-L-Lo siento...-

-Como sea el es el señor Cross... Y te iras con el- dijo Anastasia

-¡P-Pero...!-

-Nada de peros, me han ofrecido 100.000 por ti, de haberlo sabia hace tiempo me hubiera desecho de ti- dijo la mujer

-P-Pero mamá...- dijo Hiraki solo para recibir una bofetada tirándolo al suelo

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES MAMÁ NO SOY TU MADRE!- grito

-... H-Hai...-

-Sera mejor irnos, Hiraki- dijo el señor Cross

Después de ese día, Hiraki recibio un entrenamiento para ser un asesino. Todos los días tenia que hacer 500 flexiones, 500 sentadias, 500 vueltas a un campo de 3 manzanas. De no ser así moriría...

-... 493... 494... 495... ...-

-¿Que pasa Hiraki? Si no lo logras te matare y lo sabes- amenazo el señor Cross apuntándolo con su arma

-... 4... 496... 498... 499... ... 500...- finalizo dejándose caer al suelo

-Bien finaluzaste las flexiones, continuemos con las sentadillas y luego las vueltas al campo...-

Con cada día que pasaba Hiraki se hacia mas fuerte, y su entranamiento aumentaba en muchas maneras, pero cuando cumplió 13 años fue llamado por el señor Cross

-...- entro sin decir nada

-Hiraki Kyouta, hace 8 años llegadte y has demostrado ser muy bueno en todos los aspectos. Por esa razón... Te entregaré esto...- dijo sacando una pistola muy grande

-¿Un arma?-

-No cualquier arma es Anubis, esta hecha de Diamantonium un material irrompible, las balas son de horihalcon un material fuerte peto ligero, con esta arma dejar as de ser Hiraki Kyouta y pasaras a ser... Black Cat...-

-Anubis...-

-Si la aceptas sera un asesino...-

-No me interesa... La usare...-

Así fue como nació Black Cat, el asesino mas temido de Maninori, todos estaban detrás de el pero era imposible encontrarlo...

Una noche Hiraki caminaba cerca de un río, no tenia nada que hacer realmente estaba muy aburrido...

-¡Hira-kun!...-

-¿Eh?...- cuando volteo a ver ahí estaba Shana y Jaden, ninguno dijo nada solo se miraban

-¿H-Hira-kun? ¿R-Realmente eres tu...?- dijo Shana con los ojos cristalinos

-Eso creo...- murmuro

-¡Hiraki!- grito mientras lo abraza fuertemente mientras que Jaden solo miraba la escena

Cuando Shana lo soltó Jaden le dio un zape...

-¿Por que fue eso?- pregunto Hiraki

-Han pasado 8 años ¡8 AÑOS! ¡SOLO DESAPARECISTE POR 8 AÑOS! ¡¿ Y ME PREGUNTAS POR QUE?! ¡DEBERIA DE GOLPEARTE MAS FUERTE!... pensamos que... Bueno no importa- dijo Jaden

-Nos preocupamos mucho... Te hemos estado buscando- dijo Shana

-... Ya veo, lo siento minna...-

-No importa lo importante es que estas aquí ahora...- dijo Shana

-Solo... Si te vas de nuevo al menos despidete...- dijo Jaden

-Lo haré...-

Luego de ese día ha estado viendo a Shana y Jaden, todos los dias... Sin embargo en Cross no estaban felices con eso ya que Hiraki había cambiado mucho...

-Me llamaste- dijo Hiraki entrando a una sala donde lo esperaba el fundador de Cross el señor Cross

-Black Cat, he reducido unas quejas sobre ti, dicen que... Te niegas a matar a tus objetivos y que te has hecho mas terco... No puedo permitir ese comportiento- dijo

-... ¿Que hará? ¿Me asesinara?-

-No, porque debería se que te remendaras pronto por cierto tengo una misión para ti- dijo el señor Cross

-¿Mision?-

-Asi es tu misión es... Matar a Ashida Shana y Onodera Jaden...-

-No. No puedo...-

-¿Por que no? No son diferentes a los demás que has matado- dijo Cross

-Si lo son y los aprecio mucho...-

-Un asesino no puede tener amigos, familia y NO puede tener sentimientos Hiraki entiende eso. Yo te entrene te crié TU deber servirme a MI-

-...-

-¿Eh? Estas diciendo que pudiste matar a tu madre pero no puedes con dos adolescentes estupidos- dijo Cross

-Nunca les vuelvas a llamar así - dijo Hiraki mientras lo apuntada con Anubis

-...-

Después de esa charla Hiraki se retiro del lugar no sin antes volver a rechazar la misión otorgada...

-Cross-sama ¿Paso algo?- pregunto una mujer

-No, es nada Elisa... Hazme un favor, llama a el...- dijo Cross

-¿E-El?-

-Hazlo rápido...-

Esa noche era diferente a todas las anteriores tenia un aire frío y de tristeza que alertaba a Hiraki el cual miraba el lado ya que había quedado de verse ahí con Jaden y Shana

-... Se tardan...- murmuro Hiraki

Dado en cuenta que no podía quedará muy tarde se puso de pie y los fue a buscar

Camino unas 20 cuadras por el camino por el cual debían venir sus amigos pero nada, sin embargo a lo lejos se escuchó como los contenedores de basura eran arrojados con fuerza

Por alguna razón eso alteró a Hiraki así que corrio lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el lugar...

-¡MINNA!- grito al ver que sus higos eran atacados por un chico

-Oh... Has llegado, tenia la esperanza de no tener que lidiar con un gato callejero- dijo el chico el cual usaba una espada

-Deja que se vayan ...- dijo Hiraki

-No puedo hacer eso... Pero ya todo acabo- dijo el chico y apuñalo a Shana la cual estaba tirada en el suelo

-¡AAHHH!- grito Shana

-¡Shana! ¡Maldito!- grito Hiraki y se abalanzo sobre el chico tratando de golpearlo con su arma y viceversa

-No piensas disparar...-

Ante lo que dijo el chico Hiraki se paro y le disparo directo a su frente pero, este desvío la bala con su espada haciendo que esta le diera a Janden matándolo

-... N-No...-

-Mi trabajo esta hecho- dijo el chico

-Tu... ¡NO TE DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS ADI COMO ASI!-

La batalla comenzó los dos eran muy buenos sin embargo Hiraki era mejor así que cuando estaba a punto de matar al chico "misterioso" este activo una bomba explotando el lugar... Después de eso todo se volvió negro...

1 mes después

-¿Eh? ...-

-Umm... ¡Doctor el paciente 13 ha despertado!- grito una enfermera

Después de unos minutos un hombre entro a la habitación de Hiraki

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto el doctor

-... ¿Donde estoy?...-

-En un hospital. Hubo una explosión y te encontraron entre los escombros realmente es impresionante que sigas con vida-

En ese momento Hiraki recordó, la pelea, las muertes de...

-¡Shana! ¡Jaden!- exclamo

-¿Disculpe?-

-¡Shana y Jaden! ¡¿Donde están?!-

-Lo siento pero no hubo mas sobrevivientes- dijo el doctor

-...-

-... ¿Cuanto he dormido?-

-1 mes...-

Después de eso, escapo del hospital no lo necesitaba a decir verdad el lo que necesitaba era venganza...

Esa misma noche... Asesino a Cross y destruyo a Cross y sus integrantes, después de todo nadie los extrañaría...

Al día siguiente, se encontraba viendo el mismo lago que el día que los volvió a encontrar y el día que los perdió igual...

-... Y pensar que su único error fue haberme conocido...- dijo Hiraki con amargura, tristeza y culpa

-... ¿Onii-san esta bien?- pregunto una voz

Cuando Hiraki se fijo las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos, todas las lágrimas que se había aguantado por esos últimos 8 años...

-... No es nada...- respondió

-No mientas Onii-san eso no es bueno... Ya se ven conmigo vamos a divertirnos- dijo el niño tomándolo de la mano

Hiraki volteo a verlo era un niño pequeño de unos 5 años... El cual sonreía para darle ánimos...

-... De acuerdo...-

Flash Back

Hiraki dio la ultima mirada al lago antes de irse...

-Meow~-

-No te quedes atrás... Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer...- dijo Hiraki a Hicat mientras caminaban hacia su nuevo objetivo

Ya había perdido a dos personas... No iba a perder a (T/N) así nada mas... Esta era la primera vez que quería vivir para proteger a alguien... Y ese alguien era (T/N).

PD: Hiraki esta basado en Train Hearnett


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8 – Asesinato…**

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde podría estar?!- decía Tatsuma con nerviosismo

-…. No lo se pero, no esta en ningún lado… es muy bueno ocultándose…- dijo Gokusha

-Era de esperarse… ¿No creen?- dijo la voz de Dani

-¿Dani? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto Ryusei

-Hace un momento… volviendo al tema Hiraki, es muy ágil pero a la vez es predecible… solo piensen si quieres pero sabes que los principales sospechosos están protegidos ¿Dónde atacarías?- pregunto Dani normalmente

-Estrategia eh… bueno si el cerebro es intocable aun… tendríamos que atacar a las extremidades como: aliados, cómplices externos entre otros…- dijo Tatsuma

-Así es…-

-Hiraki se dirige hacia esos asesinos…- dijo Gokusha

-¡Por mi mejor!- dijo Yamashita

-Pero si ataca a personas de esta dimensión… podría causar un gran contratiempo en el tiempo y espacio y no podría asegurar si saldríamos con vida…- dijo Bando

-Chicos, debemos encontrarlo ahora… antes que pase algo malo- dijo Haku

-¡Si vamos!-

Mientras tanto unas sombras que habían estado escuchando la conversación de Vonglia también se retiraron del lugar a toda prisa…

-S-Shinom-sama espéreme p-por favor- decía una voz femenina

-Adele… no te quedes atrás…-

-L-Lo siento… vaya las cosas están muy mal por aquí…- dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos café claro

-Así parece… alguien enojo a Hiraki-kun… debemos encontrarlo y así ayudar a Tatsuma-kun ¿No crees?- dijo un chico de cabello rojo fuego y ojos morados

-S-Si Shimon-sama- dijo Adele

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Enya, Adele- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro

-P-Pero… mejor me dirijo a usted como Kotaro-san…- dijo Adele

-Como quieras… aunque me gustaría que me tuvieras mas confianza Adele, despues de todo somos amigos- dijo Enya

-Pero también es el capo de la familia Shimon- dijo Adele

-¿Y eso que?-

-Como su seguidora debo mostrarle respeto- dijo Adele

-… nunca cambiaras… bueno andando…-

Mientras tanto con los Vonglia

Todos corrían apresurados hacia la "base" de esos asesinos que lastimaron a (T/N) pero cuando llegaron la base estaba en llamas…

-¡Yay!~- grito con alegría Yamashita

-¡Esto no es bueno! Significa que los ha matado- dijo Gokusha

-¡¿Y eso que?! Por culpa de ellos (T/N)-chan me ha abandonado… me da igual que hayan muerto…- dijo Yamashita

-…-

-No tiene sentido… Hiraki nunca ha causado incendios después de lo que le paso a Dennis… no digo que no los haya matado pero si digo que el no incendio este lugar- dijo Bando

-Pero ¿Quién haría eso?- pregunto Ryusei

-No lo se…-

Después de buscar a Hiraki por… todo el día los Vonglia regresaban a su base, sin Hiraki y eso los preocupaba ¿Dónde estaba? Lo buscaron por todo Namimori…

-Estoy… cansado- dijo Bando tirándose al piso

-Todos lo estamos…- murmuro Tatsuma

-No encontramos a Hiraki por ningún lado… todo ese esfuerzo para nada- dijo Gokusha

-Si lo se… todos se me quedaban viendo cuando gritaba por todos lado ¡Hiraki, Hiraki!- dijo Ryusei

-… ¿Qué pasa?...- respondió una voz

Todos voltearon a ver y ahí estaba Hiraki parado frente a ellos, tenia el cabello despeinado, usaba una playera negra y un pans negro. Era obvio que habia estado durmiendo

-¿Hiraki? ¿Tu? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- dijo Tatsuma

-¡¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?!- pregunto Ryusei lo mas calmado que pudo

-Aquí… durmiendo con Hicat- respondió Hiraki dando un bostezo

-¡Tu estabas aquí dormido y yodos nosotros buscándote allá afuera!- grito Haku tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

-¿Buscándome?-

-Te llevaste a Anubis… pensamos lo peor…- dijo Bando

-Ya veo…-

-Lo sien…-

-No te disculpes Tatsuma-san… yo los asesine realmente no pude contener mi ira…- dijo Hiraki bajando la mirada

-Entonces tu…-

-Yo busque la manera de no influenciar en el tiempo y espacio… hoy el FBI iba a mandar una bomba a ese lugar para acabarlos ya que eran muy peligrosos… sabia que si los mataba antes nadie se daría cuenta, pero aun así no debí hacerlo… tal vez realmente no he cambiado y sigo siendo un asesino sin corazón…- dijo Hiraki con tristeza

-No lo eres… no diré que lo que hiciste estuvo bien… pero pudiste detenerte antes de matar a esas chicas… pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué te detuviste? Nadie podía detenerte- pregunto Tatsuma

-… Yo estaba a una distancia considerable de esas chicas, ellas reían y eran felices mientras que (T/N)-chan sufría en un hospital… eso hizo que sintiera mas molesto asique tome mi arma y les apunte directo a la cabeza pero…-

-¿Pero?- pregunto Gokusha

-Su hermano entro en ese instante, la abrazo y me di cuenta no, no me di cuenta yo recordé porque había dejado de ser Black Cat… ellos eran felices y se que (T/N) no hubiera querido que las matará…- dijo Hiraki

-Eso fue lo correcto Hiraki- dijo Ryusei

-… Yo quería velas muertas…- dijo Yamashita

En ese momento dos personas entraron a la base de Vonglia…

-Vaya me alegro que te hayan encontrado…- dijo Enya

-B-Buenas noches- saludo Adele

-¡¿Enya-san?!- dijeron todos menos Haku sorprendidos

-¡Enya-san!- chillo Haku mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Hola chicos… hola Haku-chan- la saludo mientras sonreía

Haku al ver la sonrisa de Enya lo soltó y volteo a ver a otro lado muy sonrojada….

-¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí?- pregunto Bando

-Eso es porque el tiempo se esta acabando…-

 _ **Yo: hola, si lo se quieren matarme ahora pero luego recuerdan que sin mi no hay continuación y se les pasa UuUr**_

 _ **Revolt: …. *acercándose por atrás* …**_

 _ **Yo: realmente lo siento chicas… pero no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración para seguir esta historia**_

 _ **Revolt: ¡Te tengo! Ahora tu castigo ¡Hiraki!**_

 _ **Hiraki: ya voy *llega con el vestido rosa***_

 _ **Yo: ¡¿Qué?! Hiraki y-yo confié en ti tu… ¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO!... ¿Cómo has podido? Q~Q**_

 _ **Hiraki: Revolt me lo pidió… me dará 50 botellas de leche…**_

 _ **Yo: …. Solo una pregunta…**_

 _ **Revolt: ¿Cuál?**_

 _ **Yo: ¿De quien es ese auto al que Yamashita se subió? Ya saben que sabe conducir…**_

 _ **Revolt: … es de Vixen… el me hizo el favor de traerme la leche de Hiraki…**_

 _ **Hiraki: mi leche corre peligro… *corre a detener a Yamashita***_

 _ **Yo: …. Una cosa mas…**_

 _ **Revolt: …**_

 _ **Yo: ….**_

 _ **Revolt: ….**_

 _ **Yo: …. *huye***_

 _ **Revolt: *me persigue***_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9 - ¡Apresurense!**

Hubo un gran silencio luego de lo que Enya dijo...

-Aproximadamente... ¿Cuanto tiempo queda?- ptegunto Tatsuma

-No sabria decirlo, pero todos hemos estado apareciendo en esta dimensión... Si esto continúa...- dijo Enya

-Lo sé-

-... ¿Que haremos?- pregunto Bando

-¡Obviamente! Debemos irnos hoy mismo si es posible- dijo Enya

-¡I-Irnos!- dijo Bando muy triste

(T/N)-chan... pensaron todos acaso ¿Debian abandonarte?

-S-Se que es dificil pero... Si seguimos aqui las dos dimenciones tendran que "luchar" por decirlo asi... Y depende de la que gané esa existira y la otra se destruirá- dijo Adele

-¿Que deberiamos hacer?...- murmuro Gokusha con frustración

(T/N)-chan... El mundo corre peligro... Tu mundo corre peligro por nuestra culpa, prometí protegerte... Y si esta es la unica manera... Lo haré, yo... Me ire de tu vida penso Tatsuma

-Debemos irnos, prometimos protegerla si nos quedamos ella sufrira, es lo mejor- dijo Tatsuma

-¡P-Pero no le pediriamos ir con nosotros a nuestro mundo!- grito Bando con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-No... Hay tiempo Bando-

-Es... ¡Es injusto! ¡No me ire de aqui si ella!- grito Bando antes de salir corriendo del lugar

-¡Bando! ¡Regresa!-

Bando corria por las calles vacias de Namimori, sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir sin parar...

No me ire... No me ire... ¡NO ME IRE! pensaba mientras corria

-... (T/N)-nee... No quiero perderte...- murmuro sin fejarcde llorar

Aunque la situación actual era muy complicada, ambos mundos estan en peligro aun asi Es alejarse de ti no le era una opción para el...

-Porque... Siempre... El mundo... ¡ME QUITA LO QUE MAS QUIERO!... S-Se supone que soy fuerte, mi llama es muy avanzada... Entonces porque sigo sin poder proteger, a las personas que mas quiero...- dijo mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol

Solo eres un niño, no intentes ser un héroe

¡Deja de entrometerte! ¡Nunca podras ser fuerte como tu hermano!

-Sera que... ¿Realmente... Solo fui una deshora para Oka-sama?...-

Hace mucho tiempo no habia recordado de donde venia, su familia... Todo lo olvido pir defenderse para asi poder avanzar, pero ¿Realmente pudo avanzar?

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya habia quedado dormido bajo el árbol...

*Sueño*

La Mansión de la familia Bando, una familua rica o mejor dicho millonaria, sus cabezas eran Lee Bando y Leah Bando tenian tres hijos el mayor era Luka Bando, la hija del medio era Lisa Bando y el hijo menor era Lau Bando.

Luka era el mayor y muy bueno con las armas, combate y su llama era Niebla

Lisa era lista muy buena estratega, combates a disyancia su llama era Tormenta

Luego estaba el pequeño Lau, no era bueno en nada ¿Por que? Porque el tenia corazón

Era verdad Luka y Lisa eran los mas queridos y el tesoro de la familia pero no tienen idea de cuantas personas fueron pisoteadas por ellos

Lau nunca creyó que ese fuera el camino y trato de ser util sin lastimar a nadie sin saber que rl que salua lastimado...

... Era el mismo...

El pequeño intentaba ganar el respeto de todos, pero nadie lo tomaba en serio... Un dia se aburrio de eso y se rindió...

-Nunca sere bueno en nada...- murmuro

-Lau ¿Que pasa?- pregunto la voz de su padre Lee Bando

-Oto-sama...- dijo Lau al reconocer la voz y rapudamente limpio sus lagrimas

-Llorabas verdad... ¿Que te pasa? No eres asi- dijo su padre

-Oto-sama... Yo... Realmente soy inútil, nunca lograre que Oka-sama se sienta orgullosa de mi como se siente sobre Lisa-nee-sama y Luka-nii-sama-

-¿Eso era todo? No te preocupes lo lograras, solo espera un poco mas- le ánimo

De repente la imagen desaparecio ahora estaba en la sala de la mansion pidia escuchar la discucion de sus padres afuera...

-¡¿Que cosas dices Leah?!- le grito Lee

-¡¿Que tiene?! ¡Ese niño es una deshira para mi! ¡El nunca sera mi hijo escuchaste!- grito la mujer

-Es tu hijo pero es diferente, dale su tiempo- dijo Lee

-Ya le di 4 años... No ha cambiado si no lo das en adopciónyyo me voy-

Ella se fue y ahi termino la discucion se uedo escuchar el suspiro de frustracion de su padre...

Si tan solo... Fuera mejor... Si yo no fuera... Un inutil...

-L-Lau...- dijo Lee al ver que Lau estaba cerca lo suficiente para escuchar la discusión

-Oto... Digo... Bando-sama ¿Cuando me ire al orfanato?...-

-Lau no es cuanto escuchadte pero yo no permitire que...-

-Por favor... Yo... No pertenezco aqui... Por favor liberame Oto-sama-

-L-Lau...-

*Fin de sueño*

-¡¿Eh?!- desperto Bando se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo

¿Por que recorde eso? Se supone que no deberia estar ni un recuerdo de ellos... Yo... Solo quiero... Una familia...

Continuara...

 ** _Yo: Un poco de la historia de Bando-san! Espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Revolt: Al fin te dignas a actualizar_**

 ** _Yo: N-No es mi culpa..._**

 ** _Revolt: ..._**

 ** _Yo: ..._**

 ** _Revolt: ..._**

 ** _Yo: etto... Correre ahora *huye*_**

 ** _Revolt: *me persigue* Vuelve aqui!_**

 ** _Yo: Sayonara~ minna *desaparece*_**


End file.
